Happy Feet: The Adventure of a Life Time Part 1
by MegalexMaster
Summary: New friends, new enemies, and dangerous perils await the original crew. An adventure of Mumble's life starts here!
1. The dream of destiny

**Well hello and here I am with a new chapter, I know the movie hasn't come out yet, but just to be sure, I don't own Happy Feet 3. This chapter I fell is a bit strange and unexpected, but lets see what you think, shall we?**

**Chapter 1: A dream of destiny**

It has been a couple of years since Mumble and the others rescued the other emperor penguins out of emperor land, they had found a new home, similar to their old one, but it had multiple exits, allowing more safety. Bo, Erik and Atticus were halfway through school, and today would be Mumble's ninth birthday. Mumble was asleep so everyone had time to prepare. When Mumble got up he soon realised that not only had Erik gone, but the entire population did, and as always, he was worried.

"Hello?" Mumble asked, he was unaware that Gloria was right behind him.

"Anyone there?" He asked, this time with a bit more of a worrying feeling in his voice. He felt that they had left him, maybe to find a new place, and he may have slept through it.

"I guess it's just m-" but he was cut off when Gloria jumped on him

"Boo" Gloria said, maybe so loud that Mumble fell over.

"Ah" was all that Mumble could say

"Aww, did I scare you?"

"Actually, yes, yes you did" He admitted

"So, what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know. Hey, where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Should we go outside?"

"Ok." As they got out, Mumble felt something in him that didn't seem right

"Do you know where Erik is? I haven't seen him since yesterday"

"Mumble, I really don't kno-" And just then, every single penguin that Mumble thought was gone, erupted from nowhere. This was a big surprise.

"Happy Birthday, Mumble" Everyone said together, Mumble had just realised what day it was.

"Wow, thank you, I really appreciate it"

"Daddy!" Erik came running toward Mumble and they both fell over, with that, they shared some laughs

"Son, thank you" Mumble already knew who had planned this

"Well, it couldn't have gone too well if you didn't wake so late."

"Well, I'll try to wake earlier then."

"I don't mean to break a conversation, but Gloria is about to sing." Mumble slowly walked to Gloria where she started singing, before Mumble could find a beat fast enough.**Yes I did make a parody, but it's not much**.

_"Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who were we to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something_

Mumble started dancing to the beat.

_Some of them really liked you_

_Some of them wanted to love from you_

_Most of them liked to abused you_

_Most of them wanted to ban you good_

By now, Erik was starting to sing, and so was Bo and a few back up singers

_Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who were we to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something_

_Start your dancing, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing_

_Some of them really liked you_

_Some of them wanted to love from you_

_Most of them liked to abused you_

_Most of them wanted to ban you good_

_Start your dancing, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing, movin' on_

_Start your dancing, movin' on, keep your dancing_

_Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who were we to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something_

_Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who were we to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something_

_Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who were we to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something_

_Sweet dreams were made of this_

_Who am I to disagree_

_he traveled the world by the seven seas_

_Everyone was looking for something"_

By the time the song ended, Mumble was mesmerized by Gloria, mostly because the song was about him. This was the best birthday he ever had.

Meanwhile, under the ice, Bill and Will (**I told you they would come in later**) Heard the singing and the dancing.

"Listen, can you hear that?" Will said

"Indeed I can" Bill said

"Well, I'm going to see why they do it"

"Wait? What? You can't"

"Yes I can" And so he got up out of the water and started to walk to the place

"Fine, but I'm coming with you"

"Ok." When they got to Emperor Land, they immediately saw who started it.

"Hey, look at the fluffy one over there, he can dance better than all of us, hang on, he has blue eyes" Bill said

"Well, shall we go talk to him-?"

"I think he has a son, look" and he pointed to Erik

"Ok, then should we talk to them?"

"Are you crazy, they eat krill-"

"There's only two of us, it wouldn't be a good meal, would it?" He did have a point

"Okay, fine, but you go first" And so he did, when they had got to Erik, they immediately climbed onto his head and onto the beak, it was only then had Erik noticed themselves

"Oh, hello there blue eyes." Bill said

"Oh, hello krill." Erik said

"We have names you know."

"Well, I don't know them, the name's Erik by the way."

"Well, my name's Bill, and his name's Will, it's so nice to meet you Erik"

"Will and Bill, that rhymes" Erik said, Mumble and Gloria had just noticed that Erik was talking

"Erik, who are you talking to?" Mumble said

"That's my dad, Mumble. Hey dad, I was just talking to these krill. Their names are Bill and Will." Mumble stared close to see them.

"Well it's nice to see you Bill and Will, what brings you here then?"

"We had just heard the dancing and singing, and noticed that you were the best dancer, and the girl over there is the best singer, sorry I haven't got you name yet"

"Oh, sorry, the names Gloria."

"Gloria, what a lovely name for such a lovely singer like you. So then, why all of this?"

"Well, it's Mumble's birthday."

"Yeah, it is my birthday."

"Okay, okay. But why the dancing?"

"Well, I can't sing, so I learned how to dance when I was born and taught the others how to."

"Wow, I bet he had an adventure in the middle of it"

"Maybe even sadness, but let's not talk about that, we wouldn't want to ruin your birthday, now would we? The point is, can we stay here for a while? We really want to know what it's like here"

"Sure, you're welcome, just stay away from the chicks, they can be a bit picky, okay"

"Okay. See you back at your home then."

Throughout the day, Mumble was very happy that the colony liked him. He even enjoyed the new comers. But the night afterwards would change his future, forever. And yes, it was a dream, but it was a dream that would be life changing.

Mumble had just woken up, but it was strange. He had woken up not in Emperor land, but in the middle of nowhere, at night time. Worried again, Mumble decided to call out to see if anyone was near.

"Hello!" Mumble shouted, no answer, just an echo

"Anyone there?" He shouted again, but still, just an echo. He tried multiple times but all that answered was an echo. He was now starting to loose hope, but he went for a stroll first, but in every direction he went, he would just come back to where he was before. Confused, Mumble was worried to the bone, where had Gloria gone? What about Erik? Was he okay? Where did everyone else go? And that's when it reminded him of what happened last time.

"Okay, you got me, now come out, where ever you are." After a few minutes, nothing much happened, apart from the wind blowing faster. But then he heard a voice, a very faint one

"Mumble." His hopes had gone back up to the top very fast, thinking it was Gloria.

"Gloria?"

"No. I'm not Gloria." Mumble realised that it was a male voice. And it wouldn't have been Erik's voice. Because he wouldn't say his mom's true name.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know me, Noah told you all about me when you were young. But, there again, you are not so young." Mumble was now confused, It wasn't a voice he recognized. But it had to do something with what Noah was talking about to him when he was younger. Mumble searched into his history to find something. But all he could get was the Great 'Guin in his mind.

"I see you have found who I am." Ok, now Mumble was puzzled.

"Wait? How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Isn't it obvious, I am the Great 'Guin."

"Then where are you?" be he didn't need an answer, for he felt something behind him. When Mumble turned around, he saw him: The Great 'Guin.

"So you are real." Mumble really did choose a bad sentence

"Of course I'm real, well, in your mind."

"Do you know where I am?"

"I just told you. You're in you mind, in a dream." _Oh, so I'm just in a dream, I can just wake up and everything would be normal-_

"I don't think everything would be normal to you when you'll wake up Mumble."

"Again, why the mind-reading?" Mumble did have a point

"Sorry, I just want to know what you're thinking about right now."

"So, Great 'Guin, Why are you here, in my dream?"

"You think I'm in your dream, no, you are in _my _dream."

"Ok... so, as I was saying, why are you here?"

"Well I have something to tell you. I need you to go to a place called... London."

"London?" Mumble repeated it a few times it get it right

"Yes, London. It's a city that the humans live in."

"You know of the humans?"

"Yes, now let's skip to the point, and then the questions later. I need you to go to London to help the humans out-"

"Humans, needing, my help?" Mumble was now confused

"Yes, well, they have nearly forgotten about you, so they don't know that you're coming. And they have no idea on how much help they need, from themselves."

"What do you mean, 'they need help from themselves'?"

"Look, you think that they are in peace with each other? Then you're dead wrong, they fight against themselves, they aren't just one, they are a bunch, and I need you to turn them into one."

"Ok, how bad can I possibly get-"

"How bad? How bad? Well, in the past, they had two world wars, but that didn't involve your land that they call Antarctica. One day they will have a war, and one day the war would partly take place in Antarctica, and when it does, there will be no stopping, they are all about power, about taking over the world, maybe beyond. But they don't know just how precious this world is. That's why I need your help, to fix what needs to be fixed, before it's too late."

"Then show me, what is the worst weapon they have?" that made the Great 'Guin feel, well, out of place

"Will you show me?"

"Okay. But you won't like it." And then he showed Mumble a large, hard, box, one end was pointed, the other had a square like tail.

"What could this possibly do? It's just an oddly shaped box."

"It's what's in the box that makes it the deadliest thing in the world. The humans call it a nuclear bomb."

"That's an odd name for something so simple"

"Trust me, it's not as simple as you might think, don't judge it by its cover."

"Then show me what it can do."

"Okay, you wont get affected by what it does, but it is deadly, I'll send it a kilometre away"

"A kilometre?"

"One kilometre is worth a thousand meters"

"Meters?"

"One meter is about the height of you, so I'm going to send this one thousand Mumbles away."

"Wow, that's far."

"But the result may be bigger" And then it exploded, making a light so bright that it would make Mumble blind, fortunately, he wouldn't be affected by anything that the bomb did. Than after the light went away it revealed a huge cloud that went into the air.

"So, have you seen enough?"

"Yes I have."

"Do you want to do this now?"

"Okay. I'll do it, but what do I get in return if I succeed?"

"Well, I can't tell you it now, but I can give you a phrase. 'You'll open when you close'. Okay?"

"Aww, I hate riddles"

"Well, then you're going to have to have some help unlocking that one. But for now, you can go now." and thus, ending the dream, Mumble woke up and looked around, ready to leave.

**Well there's the chapter so far, the longest of the chapters so far. I told you it may have been weird. So, if you can, please R&amp;R, and I hope you have enjoyed. And as always, Read you soon.**


	2. Welcome to the twenty-first century

**Here I am with another chapter, so as always I don't own Happy Feet 3. Well this chapter is weird to me. It sounds good in my head but when I write it it feels weird, oh well, lets see what you think.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the twenty-first century**

Mumble looked around to see if anyone was awake, he got up and slowly walked ou-

"What are you doing?" Bill whispered

"I'm going somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere very far from here."

"Oh, well I suppose your love won't like that, neither would Erik."

"Well, It's my destiny."

"Says who?"

"The Great 'Guin."

"Who?" And so Mumble told Bill of what he dreamt.

"Wow. Um, well, can I come?"

"Wouldn't you friend be happy about that?"

"Wouldn't your friends?"

"Touché. Ok you can come." Mumble said

"Thanks. Where is this place?"

"I have no idea, but we have to go now."

"Why, it's still night time."

"Well-"

"Where are you two going then, huh?" It was Gloria

"No where."

"Then why are you two awake?"

"We were going fishing."

"So you were going somewhere."

"Shhh. Others are sleeping."

"Ok, let's go fishing." but as they were going, they went in a different direction, unfortunately, Gloria noticed

"Wait a second, this isn't our normal route."

"Ok, now that we are outside, I need to tell you something, I have to leave"

"But, why?" Mumble sighed at this and told the dream, again.

"So the Great 'Guin was in your dream asking you to help the humans by going to a place called London, am I right?"

"Yep, you summed it up."

"Ok, I see where you're going with this."

"You do?"

"You want to have another adventure without me."

"No, you can come if you wan-" He had just realised what he had said

"Oh, ok, I'll come with you."

"But it's dangerous out here"

"Are you saying that because I'm a girl?"

"No, it's just that, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I don't want _you_ to get hurt"

"Touché. Fine, you can come."

"Yey, I get to go on one of Mumble's adventures, this is a first for me so it will be so exciting"

"Yeah, but first we have to get off of the land first, fortunately, I know where the forbidden shore is."

"Then what's stopping us?"

"Well, how would Erik feel?"

"Come on. It's an adventure of a life time. Let's go" that was very unexpected for Mumble.

"Wait, you just left Erik over there in a second, almost abandoning him"

"Don't worry, with us two together, we'll both come back with no worries."

"Please, don't jinx it."

"I'll try not to." And off they went.

It was morning now, and in Emperor Land (From no on I'm going to call it E-L, okay?) Erik was just waking up with Bo and Will, and guess what he noticed first: Mumble was missing.

"Pa? Pa? Where are you? Wait, where's Ma? Ma? Pa? Where are you?" Erik forgot that Bo and Will were right next to them.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, What's wron- wait a second, where's Bill? Where's Mumble? Where's Gloria?"

"I don't know." for hours they searched, by the time they stopped, the entire population was awake.

"Hey, Erik, Is something wrong?" Atticus asked

"Yeah, Pa and Ma are missing."

"What, Where?"

*****Clang*

"What was that?"

"Up there, It's the aliens"

"Atticus, you know for a fact that they are called humans."

"Yeah, but I can call them whatever I like to call them."

As all the penguins in E-L saw the humans from above, they wondered what they were doing. They were placing small, but hard, poles with strange boxes on top.

"What do you think it is?-" And then one of them came down, you know how E-L has a high part in the middle, just like the old one, well, the humans were placing a rectangular screen on the side of it, this reminded Erik of what is father told him what happened at the exhibit: that there were boxes on each corner of the room, and that the boxes were actually things that allowed them to see what the boxes saw from a computer screen from very far away.

And just like that, when everything was done, the screen showed what the boxes could see. Confused, Erik did what others did not, he tried to talk to one of the humans.

"Um, excuse me, but what are you doing?"

"Oh hello there, you must be Mumble's son. Are you trying to tell me something?" Erik knew it was a female. So he nodded

"Well, try to speak into this" she pointed at what looked like a long stick with a black snowball on the end, and so he asked the same question, but this time what he said came out the same way, but perhaps she could understand him, he didn't need to ask.

"Well, what we are doing, is that we are placing these cameras" _ oh so that's what they are called_ Erik thought. "And on this screen, you can see what they see, but not only that, but it'll also allow you to go on the internet." and so she explained to him what the internet was, and the final thing was "Finally, you will also see what Mumble sees." Quickly he went for the snowball and said

"Two questions, one, What do you call this thing that I'm speaking to?"

"We call those, microphones."

"And, two, Mumble's is my dad, so how do you know where is, unless-"

"No, don't think like that, we didn't kidnap him. We just saw him and recognized him, then we placed the camera on him and let him go."

"So where is he now?"

"Well, why don't you have a look." and so, Erik went up to the screen and pressed the button that said 'Mumble' What he saw shocked him

Meanwhile, Mumble and Gloria was still walking, when they saw a building.

"Is this London?"

"No, I think it's way further, but shall we stop by that building?"

"Okay." As they were walking they saw a group of humans in the building, Mumble tried to ask but then he remembered what happened last time he tried to communicate with them, so, like he would do as always, he danced. As he was dancing the humans saw him and went outside.

"Hello there, what is your name" Mumble knew it was a female, so he about to say his name when he remembered that they couldn't understand him.

"Oh, what am I thinking, I can't understand you, fortunately, we've been working on a translator." The translator looked like a mask, but it was very thin so Mumble really didn't notice the change

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Why are you here?"

"We were just passing by. Hey, could you give me some way of seeing my son without me going all the way back?"

"Why, yes, we can, We could place some cameras around your home and give your son, who's name is?"

"Erik."

"Ah, ok. As I was saying, we could give Erik a computer that can see what the cameras can see and also see what you see. Is that what you wanted?"

"Well, it sounds complicated, but yes. Wait, where exactly will the camera be placed on me?"

"Well, either on top of your head, or on your belly."

"I'll go for belly."

"Okay then. Come with us."

"See you soon Gloria."

"Don't be too long." Gloria said, who was starting to worry. After what seemed like a day, (but that was kind of an exaggeration, so let's call it an hour), Mumble finally came out.

"Wow, this is so advanced."

"Welcome to the twenty-first century."

"So, what do you think?"

"It, looks all right."

"See you later then." Mumble called out to the humans. After a few more hours, they made it to the forbidden shore.

"Well, should we stop here?" Gloria said

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, I guess we coul-"

"Oh, my, gosh. Where are you two then? Or should even that be a secret?" It was Erik

"Bill, you've crossed the line" Will said

"Mumble, Gloria, we were so worried about you, where have you been?" That time it was Bo

"Shall we tell them?" Mumble asked

"Of course we'll tell them"

"Tell us what?"

"Well..." Mumble, Gloria and Bill told them of what happened, starting from Mumble's dream, to where they are now.

"You're at the forbidden shore?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys were still asleep and we woke up early. We couldn't just wake you up telling you that we were leaving to London."

"London? Hang on, according to this-"

"This?"

"Oh, you know the screen that let's me see you?"

"Yes."

"Well it can also access something called the internet. And I'm just searching for London right now. Oh here we go, it says here it's the capital of England which is in Europe, which is nearly on the other side of the world."

"Well then, how do we get there then?"

"Well, you're going to have to go along some pretty strong currents, and you'll have to have regular stops. Your first one will be at the Falkland Islands, the next main one would be very far in New York, and then a stop on the Isle of Wight before going to London."

"That sounds like a long trip."

"It is, It may take up to a year."

"Well, we should start going then, shall we?"

"Agreed." And off they went into the sea.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, please R&amp;R, and maybe give some advice. And as always, read you soon.**


	3. A long journey

**Well hello and welcome back to another chapter. The plot idea has become more detailed so progress may still be running at normal speed (two/day). So I hope you enjoy, as always I don't own Happy Feet 3. So lets get to it.**

**Chapter 3: A long journey**

Mumble, Gloria and Bill were now swimming from the forbidden shore to the Falkland islands (if you wanna know, it's about 1,293,077 Mumbles). It took over two months to get there, but they had to rest, so when they got there, they did. But they were awoken by some people. Mumble, of course was the first to notice them. And they looked like kids, Mumble guessed them to be between two and three (because penguins live for about fifteen years (sorry) so they were about nine or ten).

"Hey, look, two emperor penguins. That's something you don't see everyday, do you?" One of them said. Mumble had his head around when he saw them so he decided to turn his body too.

"Wait, this one here has still got it's baby feathers on, aww that's cute, wait a second, it has blue eyes."

"Um, excuse me, but, where are we." Mumble said, causing them to freeze in shock.

"Did that penguin just talk?"

"I think so."

"Yeah, what's your name then?"

"The name's Mumble." Again, they froze in shock

"Your Mumble?"

"Yeah, what's the matter, it looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mumble, we should have guessed it was you." That confused Mumble's

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're the one who stopped the harvesting of fish, right?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Because now that the main fish import is down we've seen a rise in fish in this area, by the way, you're in Rooker's bay, just off the town of Stanly, welcome to the Falkland islands."

"Did you hear that Erik?"

"Indeed I did."

"Who said that?"

"My son did, here" Mumble showed them the camera that was on him (**BTW, if you want to know what the camera looks like, think of an ipad on Mumble's belly.**) and on the screen was Erik and Bo.

"Wow, hi there Erik, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Same here" Bo said

"So, how long are you staying here Mumble?"

"Well, we were just stopping here for the night and then we will be heading further north."

"To where?"

"I guess you'll have to find out yourselves."

"Well, ok, you can stay here for the night"

"Mumble, where are we?" This time it was Gloria

"I like you to meet my wife, Gloria, Gloria, I'd like you to meet some friends of ours, wait, what are your names again?"

"My name's Jake."

"Mine's Billy."

"Mine is Alex, short for Alexander."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jake, Billy and Alex." Both Mumble and Gloria said

"Wait, we haven't shown you Bill yet, have we Gloria?"

"No, here's Bill now." Mumble woke Bill up and got him onto his flipper, Mumble then showed the small krill to the boys.

"Oh, hello there."

"Oh, hi." and so, Mumble, Gloria and Bill stayed for a night.

When the sun came up, it was time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Mumble, goodbye Gloria, goodbye Bill,"

"See ya, Jake, Billy and Alex." And off they went for their next stop: Rio de Janeiro, which took a couple of months. After that it was Jamaica, then New York, and by the time they did get to New York, they were starting to get popular, as the internet was faster than them, there were even predictions of where they were going next, the most popular was, you guessed it, England, and sure enough, when a video of them going in the direction of England was posted, all of the coast of England was preparing for their arrival. But they didn't know that they were heading for the Isle of Wight.

"You're nearly at the Isle of Wight, did you hear the news, they found a new dinosaur, yeah, found on the twenty- seventh of may 2015."

"Dinosaur?" Erik knew that would be the first question, so he told all that he knew.

"Well, I never knew that my son would know about something I didn't. But seriously, they lived for one hundred and sixty five million years, only to have been wiped out by a rock."

"Well, it says here that the 'rock' you were talking about, was actually ten kilometres." Mumble knew what that meant, ten thousand Mumbles, but the humans made something almost as equal to that in the space of just one.

"Well, do you know anything on Nuclear weapons?"

"No, but I can look it up. Oh here we are, the nuclear bomb, said to be one of the most powerful-"

"Wait, 'one of the most powerful'?"

"Yes, the humans are starting to get a material called anti-matter."

"Ok, what makes it so powerful then?"

"Well. If you want an explosion the size of a Nuclear bomb, then the size of anti-matter you'll need would be about the size of well, maybe the size of the camera that you have on you." Well, that surely made Mumble worried, what would this do when they had another world war?

"Ok you should be near Sandown by now."

"Why? Is the sand pointing down or something?"

"No, that's just the name of the town."

"I was making a joke, son."

"I know. Well, here you are then. What is it like there."

"Take a look." Mumble showed him what it was like. Erik knew for sure that they were there.

"Wow, you two have become popular, every coast in England has prepared for you, fortunately, they didn't know we were heading for the Isle of Wight."

"Ok, how would you know if we were now popular?"

"It's all over the internet, and it's reminded them about you stopping them from taking the fish. Well, I think that it may be crowded at London."

"I think so too. Hey, do you know anything about this place?"

"Well, there is a dinosaur museum, with your popularity, you may just be able to have a look inside."

"Ok, lets have a look in the-"

"Hey, look, it's Mumble and Gloria." They had just realised that two humans saw them.

"Hello there." Mumble said

"Wow, they didn't say you can talk. The name's Daniel by the way."

"Well, it's nice to see you Daniel."

"What are you doing here then?"

"Well, we were just stopping for the night, and then we'll be leaving."

"Where too?"

"If only I could tell you that."

"Well, then have you got any plans on what you're going to do here?"

"Um, well, we were interested in the dinosaur museum."

"Oh, you mean Dinosaur Isle, well, it's just over there." She pointed to a big building.

"Ok, thanks." Mumble and Gloria went to the museum, and yes, they were allowed to go in.

"Wow, this place is so cool." As they went around, they saw dinosaurs of many varieties.

"Dad, did you know that they are related to birds?"

"No I did not, that could mean that these were our ancestors?"

"Yeah, well, I think you may need some sleep, this is the last stop before London." Erik had a point, and so they slept.

It was morning, Mumble had a big day in front of him. And Gloria was the first to wake up.

"Mumble, Mumble, wake up." But Mumble was still asleep, maybe even deeply. Gloria decided to sneak out until he woke up, and when he did, he was worried, as always.

"Gloria, Gloria? Where are you?" He searched, but again, he was oblivious to the fact that Gloria was behind him.

"Hello there Mumble." Mumble turned quickly, but Gloria was faster. He turned again to find her behind him.

"Ah, very funny, well done Gloria, you scared me again."

"Aww, so, what shall we do today? Oh wait, we were heading to London, weren't we?"

"Yeah, Erik, are you up yet?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well, here we go" and so they went out of the building, got off the beach and headed for London.

**Well there you are, next chapter is not my favourite one, but it does end with a cliffhanger. So I hope you enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.**


	4. London

**Well here we are with another chapter, because of the plot idea, there will be eight chapters (including epilogue) so this chapter marks the halfway point, because of the holidays ending the rest of the story will have slow progress, and I can't write it on Friday, Saturday and Sunday because I may have to go to to Lyme Regis for five days. But don't worry, I will try to update the story when I have some free time. So, as always I don't own Happy Feet 3, and I hope you enjoy. So lets get in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: London**

After a few days, Mumble and Gloria had arrived at London, but they needed to get to a specific part of London: Parliament. But unfortunately, the crowd was in their way, it took about an hour before they got to it and noticed Big Ben.

"Well there you have it Dad, Big Ben."

"It's a nice building."

"No, Big Ben is not the building, It's the bell in the building. See the clock near the top of that tower."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well it says that the time is 10:59, right?"

"Yes, why?

"Just you wait." And so, when the clock moved to 11:00, a bell rang eleven times.

"Wow, I wonder how they get that timed so accurately?"

"Beats me."

"Shall we get inside then?"

"Yes we should." Mumble close his eyes to find what he was looking for

"You have made it in time, lets hope that nothing else stops you" It was the Great 'Guin

"_Please, don't jinx it" _Mumble thought.

"I'll try not to." When they got into the building. It was not that crowded, like outside. There were many rooms, but they were caught off guard by a human, Mumble knew it was a man.

"Hello there, Mumble. You have come from Antarctica all this way to London. Why?"

"First off, who are you?"

"I'm the Prime Minister." Mumble was about to ask what that was, but Erik answered his question

"Mumble, a Prime Minister of England is the head of her majesty's government."

"Her majesty?"

"The Queen of England, also known as Elizabeth the second."

"Wow, she sounds very important."

"But let's get back to the point, why are you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if there was a debate, a vote maybe, on world peace?"

"Well, we do have one room, number seventeen. It will start at about twelve pm, so while you're waiting, would you like to sit down?"

"I would like that, after all, I have come very far."

"Of course you have sir." Sir, that sounded like an important name for Mumble. But he did have one question.

"Mr Prime Minister?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, is there any chance I could, you know, see-"

"You want to see her, don't you, well you can't right now, she's busy, but you can after your discussion."

"All right then. So, Gloria, what do you think?"

"This place is wonderful, how they built it I don't even know."

"I could tell you about how it was built while we're waiting."

"Um, there again, I'm all right at the moment."

"Ok, if you insist." So they waited for an hour, Mumble was preparing. What would he say? How would he say it? And what if it's not enough? The last question was enough for Mumble to feel worried. What would happen at the next world war? Would we be affected? Could we stop it? All of these question were in his mind. But the Great 'Guin thought it was enough.

"Don't think like that, you'll be all right, besides, if it isn't enough, at least you'll have a peaceful life when you get back. _"Yeah, but I want my son's future to be peaceful, and his son/daughter, and so on."_.

"Well then, if it's not enough, then I'll think of something that you could say. How's that sound to you?"

"_It's sounds good, but I want it to come from me, just me". _"All right, if you insist, I won't do anything that gives you an advantage." By the time the conversation was over, Mumble heard a chime, then another, and another, all until twelve. This proved it was time, but when Mumble was searching, he found a dilemma: There were two rooms, one that says '17a' and another that says '17b'. Which one should he go for? He needed more help. So he called Erik.

"Um, Erik, we have a problem" He then told Erik about the problem.

"Well go up to each door and tell me what you hear" So Mumble first went to 17a, he heard a fairly quiet chatter, maybe even a whisper. He then went to 17b, this one was louder maybe even an argument.

"Ok, 17a sounds very quiet, and 17b is very loud, like an argument."

"Well, 17a would seem as if something is starting, and 17b sounds like something important. Wait, a 17b?"

"Yes a 17b, why?"

"It says here that 17b is a courtroom, you know, for a crime."

"Maybe a crime for war perhaps?"

"Ok, so, choose which one, if you can't make your mind up, then I have one more tip."

"Ok, what is that tip?"

"Open the door, but very slightly, and tell me what you see" Mumble decided to go for the loudest one first. Because he had opened the door slightly, he could only see a portion of what was happening. He saw an old lady (yes, he guessed it her to be about fifteen, because of the fact that penguins live for about fifteen years)

who he thought was in danger. And he heard some thing that proved his point.

"We find you guilty"

"You won't get away with this." Mumble saw that the person who was 'guilty' had pulled out a hard weapon.

"Mumble, that's a gun, used to kill people."

"Well, then, I'm going to do something about it-"

"This is not the world peace room Dad-"

"I don't care, I'm going to do something about it." Erik tried to stop him, even Gloria heard of what he was saying, and tried to stop him, but Mumble's courage was stronger. He went into the room and jumped, in a blocking position. Startled by this, the man 'accidentally' pulled the trigger, Mumble knew what was to happen. Meanwhile, back at E-L, Erik, Bo and almost the entire colony watched, even Ramon was there to see it.

"Madre mia, I can't watch." And they heard the gun shot, But was interrupted by a massive Lightning bolt scattering across the sky, releasing a sound so loud that even Mumble heard it when he was on the floor. "_So then, is this how it ends?"_

* * *

**Well, this is going to be a real cliffhanger for a while, don't worry I will be uploading chapters soon (Just not as often). What do you think happens next. Would Mumble survive? Or would the rest of the story be about after he died, like a funeral or something? I hope you've enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.**


	5. Room for one last thing

**And what do you know, my trip has been postponed for a day. I wonder if 'Guin wants me to finish the story, well, I may never know. Anyway, getting back to the point, hello and welcome back to another chapter, this is it, would Mumble die? Or will he live to tell the tale? As always I don't own Happy Feet 3, so I hope you enjoy. Here we go.**

**Chapter 5: Room for one last thing**

"_So then, is this how it ends?"_

"Mumble?" Mumble could still hear Gloria, which was unusual, because he should have been been dead by now, that was, before he went unconscious again.

"Mumble." Mumble easily recognised who it was, the Great 'Guin. He opened his eyes to find that he was some where else. It was like a whole world, but there was nothing but white.

"Great 'Guin, where are we?"

"Well, my friend, where do you think we are" At first Mumble thought that was a stupid question: there was nothing but white, but something emerged, after a few seconds the answer was clear.

"I'm in 17b, looking from above, everyone coming to me, seeing if I'm still alive."

"Great job Mumble, you're starting to see things how I see it. Mumble, I know what you thinking: That I could of stopped it. Well, Mumble, if there is one thing I can't do, is see into the future. I had no idea it was to be like this."

"But, why do you think I chose this room rather than the other?"

"You already knew what room it was, curiosity just made you look to see if you picked the right one." At that Mumble pointed his head down, almost in shame,

"Mumble, don't feel bad about yourself, curiosity can take the best of us sometimes-"

"Yeah but this time was the worst."

"Mumble, you did something that even I can't believe."

"I saved only one person."

"But do you know who that one person is?"

"No. I wonder what her name is?"

"Shall I tell you it?"

"Why not?"

"Ok, her name is Elizabeth." And that, got Mumble back up.

"Wait, you're telling me, that I saved the queen?"

"Yes. I am."

"But, I saved someone for my life."

"No you didn't. In fact this scene you're looking at is not the present, it's the past, a few days ago. You're really here." Soon, the scene changed from the courtroom to a room with a Mumble laying on a-

"What your laying on there, they call that a bed." Gloria was by his side, waiting for Mumble to come back. Where as Mumble, well, he had a mask that was specially designed to go over a penguins beak. Then there was a tube coming from the mask to a machine that had different numbers and lines.

"What is that thing that I'm hooked up on?"

"The humans use this machine to keep things breathing, while they are still alive of course, those lines on the screen, well that's your heart beat, when it beats, the line makes a spike shape. Mumble, you're in a Hospital."

"Great 'Guin. What will happen to me?"

"Oh Mumble, when you were shot your life was shortened, you were going to live to sixteen."

"And now."

"ten. Which isn't long from now." Mumble soon realised that his life would soon end.

"But, what about Gloria? What about my son?"

"Mumble, you're going to come back alive, just not for long. And by the way, have you noticed something about you?"

"Yeah, the camera. Where is it-"

"Right now, Gloria is holding it, yeah, you can now hold it. But right now, you need to cheer some one up, don't you."

"Mumble?" Mumble listened as he knew exactly who the Great 'Guin was talking about.

"Yeah. Maybe more than one."

"Okay then, see you then." And Mumble slowly close his eyes, when he opened them, he saw him as he did before the incident. He saw Gloria on his side, not noticing him.

"Gloria?" Gloria heard the familiar voice, she couldn't believe it, was it really him? Only one was to find out. Slowly she raised her head up to see the one she loved most.

"Mumble?"

"Gloria."

"Oh, Mumble! I can't believe you're back. Oh you're really back."

"Me neither." Was all that Bill could say

"Oh, hello there Bill, didn't see you there-"

"Daddy! You're back." This time it was Erik.

"Oh, my son, it's good to see you all."

"Mumble, we need to say something about the future-"

"I already know."

"What, that you're not going to be around for lon-"

"Yes. Yes I do know that. But how did you know?"

"Oh, the humans told us about it, we're sorry" but Mumble was still saddened to know that his life was soon to close, and he didn't need their apologizes. But he then calmed down and said.

"Guys, what are we going to do now, we've already missed the discussio-"

"Don't worry, the humans were talking about that. And they decided that you will be at the UN discussion of world peace. Mumble was about to ask, but once again, Erik answered it before he could do so.

"UN means United Nations, you're going to have a discussion with not only England, but every single country in the world. Now that's something."

"But how would we get there?"

"They are going to take you on an air plane, you know one of them flying machines." Mumble got his hopes up, he now had a second chance of doing what he was meant to do.

"But first, you're going to have to put this back on" Mumble only then realised that he hadn't been wearing the translator since the incident. And so, Mumble, Gloria and Bill, got onto the plane. The plane was fast, very fast, and it took them higher than Mumble would had ever dreamed of. But he noticed some thing odd about the horizon.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"You know the horizon."

"Yes, what about it?"

"It looks, weird, it's curving."

"What you're seeing, is the curvature of the Earth. Oh and just before you ask, Earth is what the humans call this world."

"Oh, ok. I hope the people are not too argumentative."

"Oh, believe me, there can be some fights, just think about talking with over two hundred Glorias that own a piece of the world."

"Thanks, I really needed that-" Mumble said sarcastically, but Gloria noticed his sarcasm.

"Hey, I'm not that bad" She argued.

"Well, we'll see about that." And so they were getting closer to what Mumble hoped would end these wars.

**Okay, so it maybe a bit clichéd. But if you still think it should be changed, then I'm afraid you'll have to deal with it. But as always I hope you enjoyed, R&amp;R if you want, anonymous reviews allowed, also, you can give advice if you want. And as always, read you soon. **


	6. A second chance

**Ok, I've thought this through, and I've got a good run up for the end, infact, the ending feels like it should be the ending of HF3 (which I don't own btw). No this doesn't mean that this is the ending, but this chapter does get, well, I can't spoil it. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: A second chance**

As Mumble, Gloria and Bill were getting out of the plane, just a few minutes from the UN, the people who represent the countries was in confusion as a new seat was made near the front, the confusion really started when the name 'Antarctica' was placed on it. (Well you would if you represented a country and then a new country is added, especially if it's a continent, now, for the sake of the story, multiple penguins can represent Antarctica because of it's size, so Erik could have a part in this.) All of them were wondering who would represent Antarctica and what they were like, how they managed to claim it, what they intend to do.

Mumble, Gloria and Bill were just outside of the room.

"Gloria, Bill it's probably best if you stay here, they say that two can represent Antarctica and I chose Erik."

"It's okay, we'll be watching you all the way through it." Gloria said, feeling ecstatic

"Well, at least they won't understand me dad."

"Well, about that..."

"Go on."

"The speaker has a translator on it to, so they'll understand you too."

"Oh, thanks." Mumble instantly knew the sarcasm

"No worries." and off they went. Meanwhile, in the room confusion was spreading, they were all asking if they had any plans to do with this, but they all knew that Antarctica was claimed by many countries, so there would have to be someone who had never claimed it and now represents it, so there was mass confusion over the people who represented the countries that didn't own a part of Antarctica. That was, until Mumble came in. The answer was clear, a penguin, but they didn't realise how important he actually was.

"Is this a joke sir?"

"Yeah, you can not be serious right now."

"Go, on, tell us what's special about this penguin, apart from the fact that he has baby feathers and that he has blue eye-" By this time, Mumble was very annoyed and decided he had enough of the insults.

"Well, if you really wanna know, I can't sing, but I can dance" and then he danced for a split second, okay, _this _is probably where everyone is in shock that Mumble could speak, they soon realised it was the translator.

"Well then, dad, have we made this an awkward moment?" Erik said, creating even more silence around the conference room.

"Yes, yes we did son." he slowly walked to the seat, as soon as he sat down, everyone soon was asking questions, and Mumble tried to answer as many of them as he could, but soon they were all silenced when the discussion started.

Mumble saw as each of them had their own problems, but he couldn't find any that involved Antarctica, there was no demand, no resource shortage, no money/energy problems, the only problem was the fact that Antarctica would be devastated in the event of a global-sized war. He knew it would be his turn only if a country spoke about Antarctica, which at the moment, no one did. After an hour of discussion, it was Mumble and Erik's turn to tell them what they thought about all of these problems. Mumble had not expected the place to be so big and quiet, so he was very nervous and nearly cowered away, but Erik saw this and reassured him.

"Dad, we can do this." Erik whispered, Mumble seemed to hear it

"Thanks son. Okay, so, where were we?" Mumble asked, a man soon rose up above the others.

"I just said that Antarctica would sure love to tell what their problems are." The person behind the seat marked "Australia" said cunningly.

"Right, I was going to say that in the event of a war, specifically between the largely developed countries, like USA, China, Russia and the UK, then Antarctica would be at fate of those countries."

"Well, we see your point, but by any chance have you heard of the Antarctic peace treaty, it specifically says that countries that sign it won't do any mass damage to the land unless it's for scientific research."

"Okay, but suppose that a country did it, _illegally_, how would you know they were doing it? Would you have a number of satellites floating around up there? Would you look for any out put that they did, what would you do, if the Antarctic peace treaty was too, irrelevant, for a war so important that you had no where to defend?"

"Well, we get your point sir-"

"Please, call me Mumble, I get that I'm important and all, but I still think that I'm just an ordinary penguin."

"Well, Mumble, we get your point, but, there is no reason why _all _of us have to call a truce."

"Fine, I'll tell you, people out there right now, they mostly think that being independent will solve everything, that it'll make their lives better, well it won't, I've learnt that twice the hard way, I don't want to happen a third. But, working together allows more sustainability, it helps the world solve the little problems, and see what the true problem is, take for example, me, I and the whole of Emperor Land were split apart, I found out from, other species, about the main cause of the fish depletion, I tried to convince others, but they didn't believe, I was too different from them for them to listen to me, so I called you out to visit us, and we grouped together to solve that problem."

"Okay, but the case is still closed, we can't make a truce until every country agrees."

"Okay, I'll use my nuclear option." At that, a group of countries got up, but were soon interrupted.

"I meant that as a figure of speech, before you do anything, okay Erik, it's your turn."

"You mean it pa?"

"Of course son."

"Ok then." Erik was waiting for this moment for he had now hid his shyness "Hello everyone. My name's Erik Happy Feet. Dad, um could you put me on the big screen?" (Oh did I forget to mention that the UN room had a massive screen at the front?)

"Of course Erik." Mumble then hooked up the small camera onto the big screen.

"Ok, now, as you can see, we have several cameras that show Emperor Land at different angles and views, we have come up with a plan and so here we are" Mumble just realised that Erik had brought in the Adélies, the Elephant seals, and even the krill.

"Wow, Erik, you came prepared."Mumble said in awe

"Indeed I did, now, lets get to it, shall we?" and they all started dancing and singing, even Gloria came into the room to see.

_(Erik)"Dum dum dum dey dey dey_

_(little seals) bum bum..._

_(All) Pressure_

_Pushing down on me, pressing down on you_

_No man ask for_

_Under pressure_

_That tears a nation down,_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

_Gloria (and all) Um ba ba be (people on streets)_

_Um ba ba be (da de da dey)_

_de dey da (people on streets)_

_de dey da.. (da de da de da de da)_

_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_

_Watching some good friends_

_Scream! (Let me out)_

_Pray tomorrow (pray tomorrow)_

_Take me higher (higher high)_

_Pray tomorrow (higher highigh)_

_Take me higher...!_

_(Gloria) Why...?_

_Oh! why...?_

_Tell me why, (tell me why 4x)_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance (one more chance)_

_Why can't we give ourselves, one more chance (one more chance)_

_Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love_

_Everyday, every night, every hour.. (give love 12x)_

_(Gloria and Erik (and All))_

_Cause love such an old fashioned word and loves dares you_

_To care for the people on the edge of the night_

_And loves dares you to change our way of_

_Caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

_(this is our last dance)_

_This is ourselves..._

_(Creatures of the world unite, strength in numbers we can get it right- one time!)"_

By the time the song ended, everyone in the room was amazed by what they had done. But after all that, it still wasn't enough for everyone to make peace. Mumble knew there had to be a way to get everyone to have peace. But now wasn't the time, the discussion had ended. Mumble, Gloria and Bill went back on the plane and they landed at the Falkland Islands, Where they saw the kids one more time.

"Hey there Mumble, Gloria, Bill" Jake said

"You were awesome with the discussion, too bad it wasn't enough. I really wanted it to be enough though." Bill said

"Wait, how did you know about the discussion?"

"Oh we watched it. Everyone did, it went viral and now it's all over the internet." Alex said

"Well, at least we didn't know that when we were there, because I would have been too shy." Erik said

"Oh, sorry, totally forgot about you."

"No biggie, besides, you can always see us now that the cameras are public."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"I'm afraid so, well, it's been nice knowing you, we may see you again."

"I hope so, see you later then."

"Bye." And off they went back to the new E-L.

**Well, That was a bit disappointing, I really wanted it to be enough, oh well, we'll soon see what will happen next, because I may be uploading the last chapters soon. I hope you have enjoyed and read you soon.**


	7. Sing

**Ok, here we are with another chapter, this is technically the final chapter, but I will have an epilogue to this too. So as always, I don't own Happy Feet 3, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Sing**

Mumble and Gloria were now on the ice once again, Mumble had something in mind, but he just put it of. Gloria on the other hand, was thrilled to have had an adventure like this, apart from the fact that Mumble was nearly killed, of course.

"That was awesome, I wonder if we should do that again, where to next? Oh, there's..." But she soon saw Mumble just walking slower then her, she knew what feeling this was.

"Mumble, are you okay?" Gloria asked, worried, she lifted Mumble's head up.

"Ah... Well, I don't know what to do now." She knew exactly what he meant: Mumble didn't know what to do next about the whole, peace thing, thoughts began rolling in his head, some were of hope, where as other's were just horrible. Gloria noticed this when Mumble's breathing got slower, and then Mumble collapsed, unconscious. Mumble was back at he same place as he was in his first dream.

"Mumble, your end is near-" Mumble did not want to hear it anymore, and so he shouted with all of his strength.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

"But, how can you not know what day it is now?" Mumble soon realised what day it was: his tenth birthday.

"But, that's not possible." He had calmed down, and was now in sadness

"Year's come by, Mumble. You had a full year's trip, but to you, it felt like a couple of months."

Mumble soon realised something from his first dream after his last birthday "Wait, if my end is near, then what do I open?"

"Huh?"

"Back on my ninth birthday, you said I would open when I would close. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, Mumble, I'm going to give you one last thing, but you'll know it once you're back at Emperor Land. Which I think you're near already." At those words, Mumble woke up.

"Mumble, oh thank goodness you're all right." It was Gloria

"Come on, we need to get back to Emperor Land."

"Why the sudden urge to get back?"

"I'll talk later." Mumble, Gloria and Bill walked as fast as they could to Emperor land, when they did, Mumble noticed the cameras that Erik was talking about. He decided to do something, he got the camera and.

"Hello Erik." Erik didn't look behind him, where Mumble was, Erik was looking at the screen.

"Oh, hello dad."

"Oh, do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Turn around." Erik did what his father said, and he saw Mumble behind him.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Mumble!" Bo and Atticus said

"Well, it's nice to see you too." Gloria said

"Ma!" Erik quickly ran to his mom as fast as he could.

"Oh, I missed you."

"I know, same here." Gloria noticed Mumble looking at the screen, soon he was using the keys for something.

"Mumble. What are you doing." Gloria asked, Erik turned to see what his father was doing. Mumble turned and shuffled slightly to the right, revealing on the screen a countdown.

"A countdown? But for what?"

"You'll see." Mumble said calmly as the clock ticked down. Erik was wondering what would happen. Five... four... three... two... one... and then the screen went black. Mumble soon noticed this and knocked it a bit, causing it to come back on with the words 'Happy Birthday Mumble' on it. It was then Erik realised that it was his father's birthday.

"Oh, pa... Happy Birthday. Your tenth now..." Erik lengthend the last word as he realised what this meant.

"Oh, not now. No, not now." Erik was now really depressed by the fact that it was Mumble's last day.

"Erik, what is it?" However Gloria did not pick it up that quickly.

"Today, is his last day."

"Mumble, is what he's saying true?" Gloria couldn't believe what Erik was saying, Mumble just gave a slow nod. That was when Mumble had a thought, not his though. _"Mumble, turn around"_ Slowly, but surely, Mumble turned around to see the sun setting, but this time, there was only a slim part of it.

"Erik, do you know what that is?" Erik and the others turned to see the portion of the sun

"They call it a solar eclipse." Erik said slowly, Mumble knew this had to be a rare event, and that was when he felt something in his heart: a song. He couldn't believe it. He finally found his heart song, just, a bit later than usual. He then sang it, but quietly.

(Mumble)_"It's in the eyes of the children  
As they leave for the very first time  
And it's in the heart of a soldier  
As he takes a bullet on the front-line  
_Gloria started to hear it, and she couldn't believe it, but just to make sure "Mumble, sing louder." Erik couldn't believe what his mother just said, neither could Atticus or Bo. Mumble soon raised his voice so that they could hear it.

_It's in the face of a mother  
As she takes the force of the blow  
And its in the hands of the father, yeah  
As he works his fingers to the bone, yeah  
_Gloria started to sing, Mumble started to dance. And Erik, well, he turned the cameras on, so that people outside could see it._  
_(Mumble and Gloria)_I'm standing under a white flag oh  
Can you see me oh  
Can you see me oh  
I'm standing for everything we have oh  
Can you hear me oh  
Can you hear me  
_That was when Mumble raised it louder, almost as loud as Gloria. Erik and Bo started to sing_  
_(Mumble, Gloria, Erik and Bo)_This is why we do it  
This is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
This is where the heart lies  
This is from above  
Love is this, this is love_

Now there were backup singers and soon the entire colony came in with the song. Mumble noticed that the cameras were on, and he enjoyed it._  
_(All) _Love is why we do it  
Love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies  
Love is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
It's in the soul of a city  
What it does after it crumbles and burns  
And it's in the blood of a hero  
To know where he goes he may never return  
I'm standing under a white flag oh  
Can you see me oh  
Can you see me oh  
I'm standing for everything we have oh  
Can you hear me oh  
Can you hear me_

_This is why we do it  
This is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
This is where the heart lies  
This is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
Love is why we do it  
Love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies  
Love is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
This is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love  
_Now Atticus and Seymour rapped this part._  
_(Atticus and Seymour) _If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be  
With anyone that you wanted to be with  
Doing anything that you wanted to do  
What would it be and who would it be with you  
Time flies but you're the pilot  
It moves real fast but you're the driver  
You may crash and burn sometimes  
_And then it was back to the rest_  
_(All)_This is why we do it  
This is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
This is where the heart lies  
This is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
Love is why we do it  
Love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies  
Love is from above  
Love is this, this is love "_

The song was finished, everyone soon saw the sun, completely blocked by the moon, revealing a giant glow of rays pointing in every direction. Everyone was in awe, until the sun came back. Everyone had enjoyed the moment, Mumble however, was feeling too weak to think about it. He knew what was to happen. Mumble slowly walked into his cave where he lied on the ground.

"Dad, please don't go." Erik said sadly as he walked to Mumble

"You know I have to. But before I do, let me tell something to ju. Don't be afraid of death, for it's not the thing that you'll dread, death welcomes you, knowing that your life is now complete, you'll feel great for what you have done. Knowing that you have a limited time before the end comes, lets you know that there is some purpose in life, one of them I found out was to change the world, you will find your own someday, but live lour life. Erik, you have been the best son any father could have for an eternity."

"And you're the best father any son could have for a life time, dad."

"I'll see you soon, because if you want a moment with me, then just sing your heart song. And remember what your father has done, for you." Mumble said. Gloria soon came to Mumble.

"Mumble, you don't have to do this."

"You know I have to," he sighed "You know, you're so gorgeous, so fantastic, and so fish." Gloria was just staring into his eyes, she couldn't look away from them, the same effect was happening to Mumble. And with that, Mumble layed one final breath and closed his eyes, before finally going into an eternal sleep. Erik soon realised that the cameras had been viewing this all the time. And so, he turned them off. Meanwhile, the UN saw this, the entire world saw this, and it came to reason that the world would be at complete peace. Mumble had finally found a way to do it, just not as he expected. But Erik had one more song to sing.

"_When's the day you start again  
And when the hell does you'll get over it begin  
I'm looking hard in the mirror  
But I don't fit my skin  
It's too much to take  
It's too hard to break me  
From the cell I'm in_

_Oh from this moment on  
I'm changing the way I feel yeah  
From this moment on  
It's time to get a real_

_Cause I still don't know how to act  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
But you're long gone and moved on  
Cause you're now gone  
But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way  
Still talk about you like it was yesterday  
But you're now gone and moved on  
But you're now gone, you moved on_

_So how'd you pick the pieces up yeah  
I'm barely used to saying me instead of us  
The elephant in the room keeps scaring off the guests  
It gets under my skin to see you with him  
And its not me that you're with_

_Oh from this moment on  
I'm changing the way I feel yeah  
From this moment on  
It's time to get a real_

_Cause I still don't know how to act  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
But you're now gone and moved on  
Cause you're long gone  
But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way  
Still talk about you like it was yesterday  
But you're now gone and moved on  
But you're now gone, you moved on_

_No I can't keep thinking that you're coming back  
No  
Cause I got no business knowing where you're at  
No  
And its gonna be hard yeah  
Cause I have to wanna heal yeah  
And its gonna be hard yeah  
The way I feel that I have to get real_

_I still don't know how to act  
Don't know what to say  
Still wear the scars like it was yesterday  
But you're now gone and moved on  
But you're now gone  
But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way  
Still talk about you like it was yesterday  
But you're now gone and moved on  
But you're now gone, you moved on_

_But you're now gone, you moved on  
eh eh, oh oh  
eh eh, oh oh  
But you're now gone, you moved on"_

And slowly, Erik and Gloria walked away, and only then did Gloria realise what Mumble had just said to her.

And that's the end of Mumble's story.

**Okay, now that was a bit emotional, so I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, as I will put one last chapter. So you can R&amp;R and maybe follow. And as always, read you soon.**


	8. Epilogue 3: Cycle

**Ok, here we go, the last chapter. As always, I don't own Happy Feet 3, and I hope you enjoy. Here we go**

**Epilogue: Cycle**

"Well what do you think?" a penguin said

"It was beautiful, sad at the ending, but beautiful." one female chick said, and everyone else liked it

"Wait, if Mumble was still here today, how old would he be?"

"Actually, I would think it would be his centennial birthday today."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Mumble would be one hundred years old by now." and all of the chicks gasped

"Was this story true?"

"Oh yes, in fact, Mumble was the reason why we are still in peace and harmony today. The humans have small towns now, but they now protect the Earth from any danger that it may possess."

"Where did the humans go?"

"Well, they went up, up into space."

"Wow." all of the chicks said slowly

"I have a question."

"Go on."

"What happened to Gloria?" but the teacher didn't think of this question

"Um, oh my, look at the time, it's nearly night time, class dismissed."

"But Mr Andrea-"

"You really need to go" as all of the chicks went back to their parents, one found his parents near, they had heard everything.

"Hello, brother" the mom said

"Hello, sister" the teacher said

"Oh, hello sir."

"Oh, hello, you must be Mumble's dad and my sister's husband, by the way, I have a question: Why did you name your son that?"

"To remind us of my great, great, great grandfather, Mumble Happy Feet."

"Pa." Mumble said in embarrassment

"It's okay, Mumble."

"I have a question." Mumble said

"Go on."

"Could I dance?"

"Yeah, show us what you got." and at that, Mumble started dancing

"He's a good dancer."

"Well, he learned the talents from someone, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes he did." and the parents, along with Mumble slowly walked away to their cave. As they did, they passed a large memorial. Engraved on the stone and ice was these words:

'To our hero, Mumble Happy Feet, for he had turned our once god like enemies, into protectors of the Earth that live in peace. Though his start wasn't too perfect, he learned that one day, you could be in the hall of fame.

RIP - Mumble Happy Feet

23.9.2005-23.9.2015'

**Well, that put a happy end to this beloved story, as you may have noticed in the H.F.3 part, Ramon only said one line, that was because of the fact that Robin Williams died, so I had to change it. Oh, and if this was a film. I would pick this song for the credits:**

"_Yeah, you can be the greatest__  
__You can be the best__  
__You can be the King Kong banging on your chest__  
__You can beat the world__  
__You can beat the war__  
__You can talk to God, go banging on his door__  
__You can throw your hands up__  
__You can beat the clock (yeah)__  
__You can move a mountain__  
__You can break rocks__  
__You can be a master__  
__Don't wait for luck__  
__Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself__  
__Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)__  
__'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)__  
__And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame__  
__You can go the distance__  
__You can run the mile__  
__You can walk straight through hell with a smile__  
__You can be the hero__  
__You can get the gold__  
__Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke__  
__Yeah, do it for your people__  
__Do it for your pride__  
__How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?__  
__Do it for your country__  
__Do it for your name__  
__'Cause there's gonna be a day...__  
__When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)__  
__'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)__  
__And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame__  
__Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion__  
__On the walls of the hall of fame__  
__Be students__  
__Be teachers__  
__Be politicians__  
__Be preachers__  
__(Yeah)__  
__Be believers__  
__Be leaders__  
__Be astronauts__  
__Be champions__  
__Be truth seekers__  
__Be students__  
__Be teachers__  
__Be politicians__  
__Be preachers__  
__Be believers__  
__Be leaders__  
__Be astronauts__  
__Be champions__  
__Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)__  
__And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You could be the greatest__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can be the best__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can be the King Kong banging on your chest__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You could beat the world__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You could beat the war__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You could talk to God, go banging on his door__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can throw your hands up__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can beat the clock (yeah)__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can move a mountain__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can break rocks__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__You can be a master__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__Don't wait for luck__  
__(Be a champion)__  
__Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself__  
__(Be a champion)___

_Standing in the hall of fame"_

**So, yeah. I may have another H.F story for Christmas, but until then, read you soon.**


	9. An Accidental Meeting

**Hello guys and welcome to another story, first things first, in the last story I said that there would be a story at Christmas, well, I meant I may have a story _complete_, by Christmas, so that's that. Second, I wont be uploading chapters as fast as I used to, it will be once a week unless I'm busy. Final thing, I didn't want to put this in my first story, because it's not really Mumble's story, but it technically is a Happy Feet 4. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**P.S: I will use things like (2016), that's just there to let you know what year it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

(2016)

It had been a couple of months since Mumble had died, Erik was now graduated and mating season was just around the corner. Erik didn't know what to do with his life, he couldn't just have a normal life now that his father died, Gloria tried to comfort him but he just couldn't get his hopes back up in an instant. One thing, however, had stayed in his mind, it was the last words that Mumble said to him, "I'll see you soon, because if you want a moment with me, then just sing your heart song". And Erik decided to do just that. He went out of Emperor Land, and to the nearest body of water. Looking down, he could see his reflection. Sadly, but with some hope in his voice, he started to sing.

"_After all you have done_

_You really deserve better._

_Nothing makes sense in this world_

_It's all a big pile of crazy_

_And the kings are all fools_

_Where is_

_the honor_

_When a_

_Solemn promise_

_Is just a pretty lie?_

_And the mighty mock_

_The courage_

_Of the humble?_

_Although he's just_

_An ordinary penguin_

_My daddy taught me_

_You don't need_

_To be colossal_

_To be a great_

_Heart_

_You don't need_

_To fly_

_To be awesome_

_My hero_

_My father"_

When he stopped singing, he was in tears, he just couldn't bear it. But all that would change, because after a moment, he heard a voice, something was strange in its voice, it sounded younger, and softer than Mumble's voice. When he looked down into the water, he saw what he expected: a penguin with his baby feathers on, deep blue eyes, and a grey bow tie shape on his chest. The only unexpected thing about him, was the fact that it was a chick, and it was saying many things that Erik couldn't believe.

(2106)

Mumble was now two years old, he had recently heard of his predecessor's story, and he wanted to do something, a bit sneaky. He got to the nearest source of water and, because he remembered Erik's heart song, decided to sing it. After he did he saw someone who looked older, but still had blue eyes, a bow tie shape of grey feathers, and had started to have his adult feathers. Thinking it was Mumble, Mumble started to introduce himself.

"Hello there Mumble, my name's Mumble Happy Feet, I know, I know, you're probably asking why I have the same name as you, well, guess what, I'm your great, great, great, great, grandson, that does sound to long, so I'm just going to say I'm you quadruple great grandson. I think you're also wondering why I'm not Erik, well I heard your story and I decided to see if what you said about 'seeing Erik again if he sang his heartsong' thing was true, well it apparently is-"

(2016)

Erik was confused about what this chick had said, things about being his quadruple great grandson, and that he heard about Mumble's story. but he decided to correct him.

"Um, Mumble, I'm not Mumble."

"Wait, your not?"

"No, I'm his son, Erik."

(2106)

Mumble had now realised that he wasn't seeing Mumble, but his son, Erik. _But, this couldn't be right_ Mumble thought to himself. It was then that Erik spoke again.

"So, you used my heartsong to try to see my dad, did you?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Because I was doing the exact same thing."

"Well, what's it like at your time then?"

"Oh, well, its peaceful, yours?"

"Well, my friends and I had recently heard of your dad's story, from being born, to, well, his death, by the way, the humans saw what happened and they made peace."

"Wow, so pa did find a way in the end, well, anything new there?"

"Yeah, there is a memorial to him. It's made of stone and ice, apart from that, not much else."

"Well, I never knew that would happen. How are you anyway?"

"I'm alright, not much else is going on." Mumble then got an idea."Hey, there were some things out teacher didn't tell us about what happened between Mumble as a chick and him graduating, can you tell me?"

"I'm not sure about that, I'll tell you what, wait a year and then come back here, okay?"

"Okay." Mumble said in a bit of a sad tone. He waited a whole year, just as Erik promised, and when the year came, Mumble started walking to where he and Erik last met, but be fore he did, his parents stopped him.

"Hey, what gives?" Mumble said, confused

"We just wanted to give you this." They handed him a camera.

"It looks like the one Mumble had."

"That's because it _is _the one Mumble had."

"Wait, what!?" Mumble said, shocked to hear that he was holding something that his predecessor had.

"That belonged to Mumb-"

"I know who it belonged to, and I thank you."

"Um, your welcome." and with that, Mumble headed to the water, when he did, he sang Erik's heart song, but this time, Erik didn't appear on the water, he appeared on the screen of the camera.

"Please work, oh, it works, hello Mumble, I decided to give this camera down the family line until you had it, so now you can see me."

"But how do you see me?"

"That's why I wanted you to wait a year, to give me time to be able to see and hear you, and that now your older, I can tell you what Mumble did between school and graduation."

"Okay."

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, if you can the R&amp;R, and as always, read you soon.**


	10. Stories of the Past

**Okay, Hello and welcome back to another chapter. First things first, this chapter is about some parts of Mumble's story that was never added, it leaves something good at the end. Other than that all I have to say is that I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Story telling**

* * *

"Okay then, here we go" Erik said with glee

_Flashback..._

It was a fair day with the gleaming sun shining on the spectacularly glistering snow- _Abrupt flashfoward_

(2106)

"Erik." Mumble said, slightly angry.

"What?" Erik questioned.

"Why are you making it so descriptive?"

"Because this story is not that long, but if you insist, I'll stop, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Ok, where was I, oh yes...

_Flashback... Again..._

It was a clear day with the sun shining on the snow as always. Mumble was having a sort of hard life, he knew that he would be alone without a heartsong, but he wondered why he felt so 'alive' near his friend Gloria, he shrugged it off thinking it was just instinct. He and Gloria finished school for the day, and so they were talking.

"So, how was class?" Mumble questioned

"You were there, weren't you?" Gloria pointed out

"Oh, yeah. Well how did it feel to you?"

"Well, as always, great. You?"

"You know what rank I am in the class." Mumble joked with a bit of sadness in his voice

"Mumble, just because you can't sing, doesn't mean you'll be alone-"

"Yeah it does, remember the rules, if someone sings, and you like it, then they are mates, but if I can't sing, then they wont have a song to like. So I am going to be alone." Mumble did have a point.

"Well, there is one thing about you that could attract someone."

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"Um, oh yeah, your dancing."

"But, you and I know the rules, and it just isn't penguin, is it?"

"Who the hell said that it wasn't penguin." Gloria was almost outraged by what Mumble said.

"Gloria, you don't have to be mad, it was my dad, he said that when I first came out, remember?"

"Yes I remember, but you can dance, and you're still a penguin, right?"

"Well, I guess-"

"I guess? I guess? You are a penguin, that already proves your father wrong."

"Yeah, but still, who would be attracted to this?" And he danced a bit.

"Well, for a start, me." Mumble was flabbergasted by what she said, with his mouth agape, he said

"You? But you're the best singer for our generation, were as I'm just a-"

"You've already convinced yourself that you are a songless freak, but you haven't convinced me, you're not songless, your dancing, if it was a bit faster, could make a beautiful tune, and your not a freak, just, different."

"Yeah, you're feathers are already halfway gone, but not even one of my feathers have come away, do you think I should try to get them off by force?"

"Well, if you want to." Mumble was already trying to get one of them off with is beak, eventually he got it off, but with a little side-effect.

"Mumble, you're bleeding." Gloria was starting to worry.

"It's okay, maybe I shouldn't do it by force, oh well, looks like my feathers will just stay like this forever."

"Good."

"What do you mean 'good'?"

"Well, it does make you stand out."

"Yeah, no wonder why I'm so easily abused."

"What are you talking about, you rarely get abused."

"Well, because you're with me, they won't bother, but when I'm without you, they will come for me."

"Oh my, well, looks like you'll be seeing more of me."

"No I wont. If you're my friend too much, then they'll start picking on you, and I don't want it to happen to you, so, I'm gonna have to say no."

"Okay, we can still be friends, right?"

"Yeah, just not when the others are watching."

"But, I don't want you to-"

"I said, Okay?" Mumble was starting to loose his patience, Gloria noticed and gave up.

"Okay, you win, but we'll still be friends. Oh almost forgot, there is a bit of a party, and I was wondering if you would like to join, but if you don't want to, then that's okay."

"I'm alright, wait, a party, for what?"

"We have a party when we're halfway through school, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, well, I'll see you after the party."

"Where exactly?"

"You know the entrance of emperor land?"

"Yeah."

"And you know the highest cliff of the two that almost closes emperor land from the sea ice?"

"Yes."

"Meet me at the top."

"Um, that's a bit high, but okay, see you there later, bye."

"Bye." And so, Gloria walked slowly to the party, but Mumble decided to follow, far enough so that she wont notice him, but not too far where he wouldn't see where she was going, besides, he hadn't been to a party before, for obvious reasons, but one wouldn't hurt, right?

The party wasn't really a party, just a celebration, other than singing, there would be some who would just have a conversation, some would stand, and rarely, some would sit down. When Mumble first saw the party, he just wanted to go in as fast as he could, but he went slowly, again, for obvious reasons.

Gloria found herself with other friends, most were girls too, their names were Ashley, Scarlet, and Isabella.

"So, how are thing going on" Isabella said joyfully

"Things are okay." Ashley said, who was also excited

"Yeah, same here." Scarlet said

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy." Gloria said, as soon as she said that, not only did her friends respond, but everyone else did.

"Hey look, its Gloria." One penguin said, at that, Isabella said

"Is the fuzzball anywhere near?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Okay then, we need to talk."

"Okay the, just you and me, or the party?"

"You and the party, duh, we need to talk about your 'friend' of yours."

"Who, Mumble?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile, Mumble hid behind a thick pillar that was close to the entrance of the cave, he could hear every word.

"Okay, what about him?"

"Well, why are you near him?"

"Well, he's a nice penguin, once you get to know him."

"Yes, but still, he can't really sing, can he?" Isabella tried it the calm approach

"Well, yeah, he can't sing, but that doesn't mean he's not a nice person."

"Okay then, think about it this way, he has no purpose here-

"HE does have a purpose here."

"Oh yeah, what then?"

"Well, he may not be able to sing, but he has some thing that you don't, what none of us have."

"Yeah, what?"

"He can dance in a musical way."

"Face it" This time it was Scarlet. "He's just a songless freak who will grow up, have no one to live up to, and die _Alone_" Ok, so Isabella made Gloria a bit tense, but this, sent her fuming. She shouted with all her stength.

"Okay, listen up, HE IS NOT A SONGLESS FREAK, OKAY, HE MAY NOT HAVE A SONG, AND MAYBE HIS DANCING IS A BIT OFF FOR MOST OF YOU, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO PICK ON HIM, HE MAY NOT HAVE SOMEONE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO REMIND HIM AND PICK ON HIM ABOUT IT, IF NEED BE, YOU LOT ARE ALL THE HEARTLESS ONES." She had enough, but the others were now so annoyed, that they didn't want to hear the last part, so thay shouted back.

"OKAY, WE ARE NOT HEARTLESS, FACE IT, WE'RE ALL SHOCKED THAT HE HASENT KILLED HIMSELF AT GUILT YET. BUT MAYBE WE SHOULD ABANDON YOU NOW" They had hit it, Gloria didn't want Mumble to get hurt, but he said that he would be hurt himself if anything happened to her, and if the others abandoned her like they were doing with Mumble, then that would make him very hurt, and so she gave up.

"Okay, you win, I don't love him, I don't even like him, he is just a songless freak who is lucky to have come this far. BETTER!?" As she was saying that, the others had their beaks agape, not because of what Gloria said, but because-

"G-G-Gloria?" As soon as those words came out, Gloria was now regretting for what she had said, she didn't even have to turn around to know it was-

"I'm sorry, Mumble-

"No, you were right, you were all right. I'll see you in a few years"

"Where are you going? What do you even mean by that?"

"I'm going where we were going to go after your 'party' and I'm seeing you in a few years time because I have no intention to coming back."

"Mumble, are you saying that, you're just going to stay there until you die of hunger?"

"No, I'm going to make that more quicker. See you soon, maybe." Gloria was worried out of confusion as to what he was saying, but there was one thing that was clear, Mumble wanted to be as far away as he could, he also wanted that to happen as quick as possible, but the cliff at the entrance wasn't far away, unless, no, could it be, the thought hurt her, but by the time she had thought of it, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Gloria, we're really-" It was Ashley

"NO, look what you have done, you have made me say the worst thing I could ever say, and technically right in his face, a simple sorry won't do the trick."

"Okay, how about we start welcoming him to us, sure he may be a-"

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, sorry, as I was saying, He may not be able to sing, but that doesn't mean he's not a nice person. You were right all along, maybe the rules are wrong, wait, there is nothing that says that dancing is wrong, we were just so creeped out and our parents said that he was weird, but they were wrong all along, come on guys, lets go and welcome someone."

"Yeah, before he kills himself." Unexpectedly, it was Gloria herself who had said that.

"Wait, you just said tha-"

"Yes, he knows that I don't love, or even like him, and with that in his mind, he thinks that no one would ever like him. So he's going to kill himself to get him out of his misery, and like he said 'I'll see you in a few years' that meant that he would see me when I die."

"So what are we waiting for, lets get to him."

"I am, you are going to his parents."

"Why?"

"One, you can tell them what happened, two, if me and Mumble come back, then you will be the surprise."

"Okay fine, lets go everyone." And so, Gloria and the rest split up. Gloria knew where he was going, he was going to the right cliff that made the entrance of emperor land. At the bottom of the cliff, there were large, steep hills, they weren't spikes, but they would be enough. She had to get to him as fast as possible, and when she got to the top, she saw him _few, that was close_ she thought, she was about to run forward to him when she heard him speak

"Maybe one more dance for the team." he started dancing, but this wasn't ordinary, instead of just a few beats and maybe a fast part, he was really going at it, it was so fast it almost made words, but it was just for a tune, he soon stopped, and started his slow beat again, but this time, it was more sad and void of life, it was a sad song. She really didn't know this one, until Mumble spoke, he then started to sing, not as loud as anyone else could, but more of a whisper, it was one of the times where you can't sing if you sing it too loud, but you could if you were whispering it.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Gloria started to sing, but was so quiet that Mumble couldn't hear.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on me_

_Say something..."_

Mumble had just sang his song, it was quiet yes, but it was a first, the tapping mimicked his song so much, that it vibrated through the cliff and it could be heard by the others, who were now in Mumble's parent's cave, the parents were shocked to hear the news, but the others had told them that Gloria was already there. When they heard the tapping, they all knew who it was, but they remembered the song, so they were saddened to hear it.

Meanwhile, back on top of the cliff, Mumble was crying, and Gloria could see it. But it was what Mumble had said afterwards, she knew it was the final part of the song, but it was how he expressed it that made her go after him.

"... I'm giving up on life." Mumble then started to throw himself off the cliff, but just before he was at tipping point, which I'm guessing to be 45 degrees, he felt a flipper grab him and pulled him back from the cliff as far as possible, he didn't see who it was at first.

"Hey what gives, I was just about to-"

"You will not kill yourself for something that I didn't mean to say." He instantly recognized who it was

"Gloria, you have already caused enough pain."

"Yes I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to throw yourself off of a cliff just because I said a lie to help you."

"You lied, and that's supposed to help me?"

"If I agreed to what they were saying, then they wouldn't of picked on me, and I didn't want you to get hurt, they were going to abandon me, I knew how much that would hurt you, and I didn't want that, so I turned myself in, really, you don't understand peer pressure, do you?" She had made a point, so mush infact, that Mumble couldn't find a way out.

"Yeah, but they were right, I am just a-"

"I will never hear that line again, even if it came from you, so don't say it ever again." They soon saw the sun set, it was the most beautiful thing they saw, especially from up the top of the cliff.

"Wow." Both exclaimed, Mumble was still troubled.

"Gloria ,what about the others? Where would I go now?"

"I know the answer to both of those questions."

"What is it?"

"Lets go back to your parents."

"Um, okay." When they got there, Mumble was surprised to see not only his parents, but the others too. At first he was cautious, but they soon apologized for what they had said and done in the past, and they agreed to be his friends if he wanted to, in which he made a few friends, and everything was somewhat, back to normal, but you know what happened to his future next.

_Flashforward..._

And that's what happened" Erik was exhausted, Mumble however, was almost in tears.

"Mumble, don't cry-"

"It's just that, all this, all of this peacefulness, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Gloria, and the others who finally apologized"

"I know how you're feeling, I was the same when dad told me that."

"I know. Oh, I almost forgot, I'll soon be on the aurora walk."

"What's that?"

"If your in Mumble's family, then at the age of three and a half then you can see the aurora iceberg early, before graduation."

"I thought that's not allowed."

"It is, you were the one who came up with that rule when you asked the elders."

"And how would you know that?"

"My parents told me that while they were talking about the aurora walk. Oh, I almost forgot, I'm going to show you to my parents."

"And I have someone to show you."

"And who would that be?"

"Your double great grandfather."

"What's his name."

"I was going to ask you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Bo already agreed and he's with me now."

"Okay." Erik showed the little chick, it had blue eyes, lovely fur, a bow-tie, and it could dance, well it was in the family, and its singing, beautiful.

"Um, your name will be, Alex."

"Did you hear that Alex?"

"Yeah, it's a great name thanks Mumble, or should I call you my double great grandson?" Mumble knew that Erik had told Alex about Mumble being his double great grandson.

"I think Mumble sounds better, double great grandson is a bit long."

"You're right, Pa, can I go and see Ma?"

"Of course. Oh hey Ma." Just as Alex was waddling to Bo, Gloria came.

"So, this is Mumble, right?"

"Yes, he's your quadruple great grandson."

"Oh my, so how is everything there Mumble?"

"It's alright, I was about to show your son my parents."

"Oh, okay." Mumble soon went to his parents.

"Ma, Pa, meet Erik and Gloria." Mumble showed his parents the two on the camera.

"Oh, so this is my double great grandfather and our triple great grandmother then, well hello." The five penguins had a nice talk, afterwards, Gloria said goodbye, and Mumble started to go on the aurora walk.

"So, what do you do in the aurora walk?"

"You just go to the Aurora iceberg, but because of the fact that we're in the new emperor land, we have to go further, but there is one place where I've always wanted to go."

"And where's that if I may ask?"

"Mumble's home-place, your home-place. You go by the old emperor land along the walk, it's too bad that its now almost covered in snow, the big hole of doom has been filled up over a hundred years. By the way, can you tell me _one_ more story?"

"Okay, but it may be a long one."

"Its a long walk."

"Point taken, okay here we go."

_Flashback_

Mumble was just 'banished' from emperor land, him, the amigos, Lovelace, yes, they took the 'sacred talisman' off, were walking to the forbidden shore. Mumble had this situation before, now he knew that Gloria didn't love him, what was he to do at emperor land. But there was one purpose he had, he had to go to where the aliens were, to try to stop them from taking the fish. His train of thought was soon diminished when Ramon spoke.

"Mumble-"

"Did you just call me by my actual name?"

"Oh, sorry."

"No, it's alright if you do."

"Oh, okay, it's just that, we wanted to tell ju something."

"Yeah..."

"We know." All of them said aloud, but it wasn't a shout.

"Know about what?" Mumble tried to lie.

"You know, your plan of yours, we knew it the entire time-"

"Believe me, its better than what Ramon could do." Rinaldo said, Ramon took this and was offended.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You could never fool some one with your plans, but Mumble just fooled an entire colony." He did have a point. They were walking more and more, until they heard something in the wind, after a few seconds, Mumble knew who it was, but he had one more thing, he wanted to know if she really didn't love him.

"Lovelace, could you wait here, I have a plan."

"What type of plan?" Mumble soon told them, after he did, he and the amigos pretended to walk further, until they were behind a large hill, where they stopped. Gloria saw them go and ran toward him, but was stopped by Lovelace.

"Hey there, you must be Mumble's friend, if I could even call it that." Lovelace spoke in a calm way

"So he told you about what happened back there?"

"Indeed he did, say, did you really mean that?"

"Oh, of course not, I was just teasing, you know."

"So you're saying Mumble misunderstood you?"

"Maybe, but, where is he going to go?"

"I don't know, maybe as far from emperor land as possible. One more thing, what do you see in him?"

"Well, kindness, bravery, you know."

"Oh, what I actually meant, was how do you see him in a relationship view?"

"Well, I would love to be with him." She then took into account the rules. "But it couldn't be possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, me and him can't be together."

"I don't understand."

"He can't sing, okay, the rules say that if he could sing and I like it then me and him would be mates, but he can't sing, and so I don't have a song to like... but, I'm starting to think the rules are irrelevant." She had said the last part very sadly, Lovelace had his beak agape

"Well, I don't want to alarm you, but Mumble's friends have been hearing our conversation." Gloria then saw the amigos arrive, they seemed very offended.

"Well then, you like Mumble, but you don't think that you two would ever be together?"

"Well-" Gloria was soon interrupted by Lovelace

"Oh, I forgot to mention..." He then turned to what was behind him, whilst pointing his flipper toward the hill, slowly, Mumble emerged out and Gloria had regretted the words she spoke as she saw the tears come from his eyes, those eyes, they were more blue as ever, but they soon closed.

"Mumble-"

"Don't, I know the truth, and I'm leaving, come on guys." Mumble slowly walked away, along with the amigos, and then Lovelace, leaving Gloria there, all alone.

_Flashforward..._

"Okay the story has ended."

"Good, because we're finally here, the birth-place of Mumble, and also where his grave lies."

* * *

**Okay I think that's enough, if you want a long chapter, then here you are, if you want longer chapters, then you can say in the reviews, anonymous reviews allowed. Be sure to R&amp;R, I hope you have enjoyed. And as always, read you soon.**


	11. Mumble's Grave

**Well here we are guys, another chapter. First, as of 21/09/14, I've seen inactivity of the H.F.F.F (Happy Feet FanFiction) page, I'm like the only one doing anything. Second, you can tell me if you like or dislike the story and you can tell me why.**

**Final thing, you may have noticed that I changed one of the chapters, that was to get the stories out of the way. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mumble's grave**

(2106)

"Good, because we're finally here, the birth-place of Mumble, and also where his grave lies." Mumble said in a serious voice. There in front of Mumble was a large monument, almost like an obelisk.

"Wait, what do we do now?" Erik asked

"We? Remember, I'm the only one in this year out of the two of us." Mumble pointed out

"Oh yeah, well, what now?"

"Well, I haven't been here before, so your guess is as good as mine."

"Is there anything on the sides?"

"Let's see." Mumble looked around the monument to see if there was anything other than ice or stone, there they found what looked like the camera that Mumble was holding.

"Found something, here, Erik." Mumble said as he showed Erik.

"Well, see what it does." Erik said, Mumble noticed a bit of nervousness in his voice

"Are you nervous, Erik?"

"No, a bit, yeah."

"Why, you're no where near here in both location and time."

"I know." Mumble then slowly put his flipper on the camera, as soon as he did touch it, a female announcer voice came out.

"Please state you're species."

"Species?" Mumble asked

"Yes, well, to dumb it down, what are you."

"Well, I'm an Emperor Penguin of course." Mumble said, and again, the announcer spoke

"Please verify your name."

"Mumble, Mumble Happy Feet."

"Found two results for: Mumble Happy Feet."

"Two?" Mumble said, confused

"Well, I guess they made an account for my dad, which in my opinion is right-" Erik was interrupted by the announcer.

"Please verify you birth date."

"Remember, Mumble, you have to say it in the human date." Erik said

"I know, I know, September 25th, 2103."

"Wait, that would make you 3, not 2 and a half."

"Well, that date today is March 23rd."

"Oh, okay-" Erik was again interrupted by the announcer.

"Welcome to the museum of Emperor Land, Mumble Happy Feet."

"Museum?" Both exclaimed with confusion.

"My parents never said anything about a museum." Mumble said, still with confusion. As he was saying that, the monument revealed to have a door, which opened to him.

"Should I go in?"

"It's up to you."

"Well, lets see." Mumble went inside, it was very small, the only other thing in there was two buttons.

"This is disappointing."

"What do those buttons do?" Erik asked

"Well, one of them says 'ground level' and the other says 'floor 1'."

"Press floor 1." With nothing much to do, Mumble pressed it, immediately the door closed, and Mumble could feel the sensation of going down.

"Whoa, where are we going?"

"Well, if it is the museum of Emperor Land, and you did say this was the birth-place of Mumble, then I guess we're going down to the old Emperor Land." Erik said

"But, that was covered in snow over years." Mumble protested

"I guess that was a lie." As soon as Erik said that, the door opened again, revealing the old emperor land as it was.

"Wow, this place is so huge, which place should I go first?"

"Well lets do this in order of time, starting with Mumble's birth-" Erik was one again interrupted by the announcer.

"Which part do you want to go?"

"You know, that announcer is very interruptive." Mumble said

"I noticed." Erik said, with much sarcasm. They went to where Mumble was born, as they were just a few meters close, a hologram appeared, Mumble was some-what surprised. Erik, who had never seen a hologram, was very surprised.

"What is that?" Erik shouted

"Don't worry, it's just a hologram."

"_Just,_ a hologram, what does it do anyways?"

"Well, it acts like the real thing, but with one downside."

"And that is...?"

"You can go right through them, as if they were ghosts."

"Oh, of course." Mumble and Erik watched the scene unfold before them, it was the first few moments of Mumble's life. Starting from where baby Gloria came to the egg, and finished at where Memphis and Mumble were getting ready to see Norma Jean.

"Wow, it's just as the story says." Mumble exclaimed

"How did they know this happened?"

"Well, it says here-"

"Here?"

"There is a board here saying that these moments were from your mom's memory, and before you ask, no they did not remove it from her, you could say they copied it."

"Oh, okay." Erik was too busy watching the scene.

"Erik, are you there?"Mumble said, no response

"Earth to Erik, are you there?" Mumble said louder, Erik finally responded

"Sorry, just watching."

"I know how it feels like, Erik."

"Well, where next?" Mumble and Erik went around the entire museum, until they got to where the doomberg collapsed.

"Yeah, I really did hate what I said to Mumble."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we did have fights before, Bo was right."

"Hang on, our teacher never said about this part." Mumble realised there was more to this final moment.

"I know..." Erik then did one more flashback, in sync with the hologram.

_Flashback..._

The doomberg had just collapsed, and everyone was now coming out.

"Yeah, no worries." Mumble said calmly

"Pa, I'm sorry for what happened in the past." Erik said

"It's okay son, we all make mistakes in our lives."

"You never did."

"I did, But I can't tell you now, I'll tell you soon."

"Okay, but where do we go now."

"We'll find a new place, Where as this place, I'm going to miss it, but I can't tell you what will happen to it, because even I don't know, lets go."

_Flashforward..._

"Well that was short."

"I know, I was there."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"So, we've been around the museum, where now?"

"There are two things left, the café, and Mumble's grave."

"Lets do the second one first."

"Okay." They soon found the grave, it was bigger than the monument at the new emperor land, almost 10 meters in hight, 2 meters in thickness, and it had a message engraved on the front. It reads:

"Here lies Mumble Happy Feet, the bravest of all Emperor Penguins, for he not only helped Emperor land by going across seas that were once thought to not exist, he also united other species along with his son Erik, who also helped along the path, to save the penguins that were trapped inside.

RIP, Mumble Happy Feet, 2005-2015"

"Wow, lets take a moment to remember him." And so they did.

"Where now?"

"There is always, the café."

"What's that."

"It's where people have food. It also has a hologram board."

"Okay then." The café wasn't too far, only a minute for a penguin.

"Here we are, the café."

"Any food for a penguin."

"They are bound to have fish here." And so there was.

"Can we have a look at that hologram board."

"Of course, I need to tell you something anyways."

"So, what do you need to say?"

"I have a friend, who I like."

"Her name?"

"Glenda."

"And why are you asking me now?"

"Because, well, she can dance, and her singing is wonderful. But she won't be my friend."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't have a heart song."

"But you just said she can sing very well."

"Singing well, and having a heartsong are two different things."

"Oh, so she can sing anyone else's song well, but she doesn't have a heartsong?"

"Yes, but why she won't be my friend, I don't know."

"Well, maybe she gets picked on, and she doesn't want you to be picked on."

"That's what I thought, can you help?"

"Well, I don't know if I could help on that, but I'll see what-" Erik was once again interrupted by the announcer.

"Mumble Happy Feet, you have one new message."

"That announcer really does know when to break a conversation."

"I know, but what is this new message?"

"Open it, who is it from?" Mumble opened the message up on the hologram board, and then an adult penguin showed up, to Erik, it was familiar.

"Hello, my name is Sophia Andrea."

"I know her, she was the one who met Mumble at the zoo he went to."

"She's also my quadruple great grandmother."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, my mother is Caris Andrea and My father is Earl Happy Feet, can we turn down our conversation, I'm trying to listen."

"Agreed, let me just broadcast this to the new emperor land..." And so Erik did, Bo, Gloria, Sophia, and everyone else could see and hear it.

"This is a message to Mumble Happy Feet, I hope you are hear to read or see this message, if you are, then here I go. Mumble was a great friend, I knew when he mentioned Gloria that I could never be with him, but we were still friends, I was so sad to see him go away, and I knew how his son, Erik felt, but I'm going to give you something. It is a song that I would say to Mumble when he was feeling down, here I go.

_Short steps, deep breath, everything is alright  
Chin up, I can't step into the spotlight  
She said, "I'm sad," somehow without any words  
I just stood there, searching for an answer  
When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright  
_

_Why do my words always lose their meaning  
What I feel, what I say, there's such a rift between them  
He said, "I can't really seem to read you"  
I just stood there, never know what I should do  
When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright  
If you're with me, then everything's alright_

By the time she finished, everyone was almost in tears.

I hope you like it, and I hope it helps. See you later" And the hologram closed.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it, it wasn't much, but I'm looking forward to the next chapter. As always, read you soon.**

**Preview: Mumble gets suspicious on Erik, and Erik notices something on one of the cameras that he's never seen before. Due to come out on the 28th.**


	12. Disaster Strikes

**Okay, here we are with another chapter of Happy Feet 4, good news first, the reviews have started to come in! A big shout out to johnpatgillespie and SuperMarioFan65, thanks for the reviews, it means a lot, I recommend reading some of John's stories, they're very, oh what's the word? Oh, I got it, very inspiring. (P.S: S.M.F65, I couldn't see your ones because you reviewed as a guest). Now for the bad news, well, idk if it should be, it's just that I found out why the lack of updates has come in, and it turns out it's you guys not reviewing, we don't know if you guys like our fanfics, so be sure to leave a review- Oh, that reminds me, I've got a poll on my profile, so be sure to vote, it closes on the 5th. Enough said, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Disaster strikes**

(2017)

Erik and all the others of new Emperor Land were in tears, the song really got to them. Sophia came to Erik to see Mumble.

"Hey there, Mumble."

"Hello, thanks for the song."

"It's okay, I think."

"It does get confusing, with the whole time thing, not to mention of the fact of knowing which Mumble you're talking about."

"I know-"

"Mumble, are you going to finish the aurora walk, your parents may start to worry." Erik interrupted

"It's okay Erik, I told them I would be here for a bit, so there's no rush. But I should be going." Mumble reassured. As Mumble was leaving, he went past the security room, Erik noticed this, of course.

"Mumble, that room, what is it?"

"I guess that's the security room, not much in there."

"Can you go in to see?"

"Okay, but only out of your request." Mumble opened the door, he was expecting just a few buttons and maybe a chair or two, but what intrigued him was the fact that there were screens, looking at what was outside. Erik knew this stuff already, so he told Mumble what he knew.

"Mumble, you know those screens?"

"Yes..."

"Well, they show you what is outside, you can move the cameras with that joystick there."

"Well done, captain obvious." Mumble said sarcastically, he already knew that part. He moved one of the cameras, labelled '17b', so that he could see the ocean, he then moved another camera, 15a, to see the sky.

"Mumble, you know there's not much in the sky."

"I know, I was just seeing the time of day. Looks like it's coming to nightfall." Erik was looking at what 17b was showing, he then looked at 15a and noticed something, something he didn't expect.

"Mumble, you know, how the moon is near the horizon?"

"Yes... What about it?"

"Look on camera 15a and tell me what you see." Mumble looked to find that the moon wasn't near the horizon, it was at about 45 degrees, and it was visibly moving. What happened next was not normal: the ground started to rumble. Looking back at 17b, Mumble noticed that the sea was retreating.

"Erik, have you ever seen the sea go down?"

"Not that I know of-" It was then he looked at the camera and saw what Mumble was seeing. "Mumble, does this security room have anything for defence?"

"No, why? Is this a bad thing?"

"You could say, it's a _very_ bad thing." Erik then noticed a piece of equipment near Mumble, he recognised it to be a seismometer, a tool used to see how bad earthquakes were, and it was recording a very big one.

"Magnitude 6.8 on the Richter scale."

"What are you talking about?"

"That tool right next to you, it measures earthquakes, and its reading a 6.8. Well now its a 7.2."

"Let me guess-"

"Very bad. By the way, how much do you think the roof of the museum can withstand?"

"I don't know, a lot."

"Hopefully, because you're in for one more thing."

"And what would that be?"

"A tidal wave." Mumble looked onto camera 17b to see a massive wall of water heading for the Museum. Erik knew he couldn't help physically, even Atticus was scared, and Erik saw the look.

"Atticus, are you scared?"

"No, I'm just feeling sorry for Mumble right now."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"What's going on you two, I was just with Alex and I was wondering where you were." Bo said, it was then she saw Mumble ducking under the desk for shelter. "Mumble, what's going on-" She was interrupted by a loud banging, screeching sound, coming from Mumbles side. It was half an hour before the earthquake stopped and the tsunami had passed.

(2106)

The disaster was over, Mumble got himself after some time had passed. Erik was so relieved.

"Mumble, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Thank the Great 'Guin. I was really worried then."

"I know the feeling. I should really get out of here."

"Could you check to see if everything's alright first?"

"Fine." Mumble got out of the room, and into the Museum, other than some snow fall, nothing really happened, Mumble just put two on two and came to know that the roof was very tough. The elevator itself was alright, it was when he got out that he could see the difference, where there was once a peninsula that stretched a few kilometres, there was now just a bay. Mumble looked to the sky to see the moon was just over him.

"Erik, do you think this all has to do with the moon?"

"It's possible, but how its moving like this baffles me."

"You're not the only one-" A huge bang caused Mumble to fall over.

"What was that?" Erik said in panic

"I think it came from that." Mumble was pointing at a fireball, falling to the ground, it landed just a few hundred meters from him. Luckily the falling object wasn't big enough so that the explosion reached him. But it was big enough to send a dust cloud at him, Mumble choked for a bit as the dust started to settle down.

What came out surprised both of them, the falling object was in-fact a spaceship, now a wrecked one of course, and a person was coming out, somehow, he survived. Startled, Mumble walked backwards, the man noticed this.

"Hey, come back please, I mean no harm."

"No harm, you came in from a fireball of death."

"Mumble, the translator."

"Oh sorry, okay, I said 'No harm, You came in from a fireball of death from who knows where, and some how survived'."

"Oh, I see you already know of my ship that crashed, I was just passing by when I noticed the moon was in an odd position, I tried to go in for a closer look, but then something shot at me, and I came tumbling down. My names Andrew, and you are...?"

"Mumble, Mumble Happy feet." Mumble said with slight poshness

"Erik, Erik Happy Feet." Erik also said.

"I guess my grandfather was right when he was talking about you."

"Oh that Mumble, no, I'm his quadruple great-grandson."

"And I'm Mumble's son."

"Which one?"

"The other Mumble, this is already confusing."

"Agreed, say, why are you here?"

"I was going on the aurora walk and I decided to stay a bit at the Museum of Emperor Land, when all of a sudden a big earthquake and a huge tidal wave comes in and nearly destroys the place."

"Oh my, well, shouldn't you be going back to new Emperor Land, you need to know if your friends are still alive." It was then the Mumble started to worry.

"Oh my 'Guin, you're right. Lets get going."

* * *

**Okay, there you have it, I wonder what's causing the moon to do that, oh well, you'll find out later in the story, and it has something to do with the Original Mumble, no spoilers, so you'll have to wait. Other than that, I hope you like the story, be sure to rate and review (R&amp;R), and I'll see you next sunday.**

**Next Chapter: Mumble and Andrew arrive at new Emperor Land to find the unexpected.**


	13. A Lingering Situation

**Welcome back to another chapter of Happy Feet 4, good news, my first story has now over 1,000 views! I never thought it would reach that high. Second good news, I've started to work on a new storyline, right now it's just the plot, but it will come together shortly, in fact, I'm going to put the first chapter next Saturday. Other than that I have nothing to say, so lets get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A lingering situation

Mumble and Andrew were walking back to new Emperor Land, the walk so far had been awkward and quiet, so Erik decided to start.

"So, what's your job Andrew?" Erik asked curiously

"Well, I'm a planetary geologist." Andrew stated

"What's that?" Mumble asked

"You get to go to other planets to study the rocks and fossils."

"Fossils, well you and Erik here can have a vary long conversation, he knows all about fossils."

"Oh please, I bet he doesn't know anything about my shi-"

"Your ship was called the S.S Fallenhide, it was made in the year 2098 using rare materials such as Graphene, and it was designed to be a defence ship, until it was put to use for transport, before being owned by Professor Andrew Dianev." Erik said with great confidence, Andrew couldn't believe it.

"How did you-"

"It says here on the internet."

"But, your internet is updated at your time, not this time."

"Well, because I've made it so that I can see and talk to Mumble here, your internet is shown on my side, and before you ask, I have no idea why."

"Well, it's nice to know you didn't know that of by heart."

"Can we talk about something else." Mumble asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Well, your name does seem familiar, Mumble." Andrew said, looking curiously at Mumble.

"Your probably thinking of the Mumble Happy Feet that is Erik's father, no, I'm not him, I'm his quadruple great grandson."

"One more thing, and this is to Erik, why is your name Erik?"

"Yeah, why is your name Erik?"

"Honestly, I really don't know, my dad gave me that name."

"But why?"

"I asked him that."

"And...?"

"He didn't tell me, I asked ma too, but she said that she asked him and he didn't tell her."

"Well, talk about a secret to the grave." Andrew said with a sly chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess now that metaphor is out."Erik replied, he had one more question in his mind.

"Andrew, why did you come to Earth?"

"As I said before, I was shot down."

"By...?"

"Something from the moon."

"Then why did you come near to Earth or the moon in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to see if anything had changed since a last saw it. Besides, I had to go, the Earth was having problems for half an hour and they told me to go."

"By problems, do you mean earthquakes, tsunamis, and the fact that the moon is now above the south pole?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, Mumble was in the museum when it all happened, so you could say it was a hunch." Erik said statistically.

"How far is Emperor Land?"

"You mean new Emperor Land, and it's just a few hundred metres away."

"Oh good, I thought we would have to walk for hours."

"The two places aren't really that far apart." Mumble and Andrew ran to new Emperor Land, but what they saw was far from expected. Mumble was the first to speak.

"Oh my, is this right?"

"How? New Emperor Land is just above sea level, so the tsunami should of washed it, but-" Andrew tried to say, but was interrupted by Erik.

"It's intact, like nothing happened."

"Shall we go check?"

"Sure." They soon heard everyone asking questions, it was when Mumble came in that everyone started to ask him. He couldn't hear the questions, so he made it quiet.

"Everyone, one at a time." some penguins stopped but there was still a crowd. Erik was next.

"EVERYONE!" That got their attention.

"One at a time, what happened?"

"Well, this huge wall of water came towards us, but it stopped."

"It, stopped?"

"Yeah, as if there was a wall in front of it."

"And the earthquake?"

"What earthquake?"

"There was an earthquake, a big one."

"Well, we didn't see of feel one." Erik, Mumble, and Andrew were confused. Somehow, the disasters had avoided new Emperor Land.

"Erik, what could of done that?"

"Hey, I know a lot of things, but I don't know about the defences of the future yet, ask Andrew." Mumble, along with everyone else, turned to Andrew, who was startled.

"Don't look at me, it could have been anythi-" He was interrupted when a ringtone filled the air, it was coming from his watch.

"Hello?"

"Hello Andrew." Andrew instantly recognised who it was.

"Oh, boss, I didn't know it was you."

"Well, how is your search going on."

"Um, not too good, you see, I was shot down an-"

"By what?"

"I don't know, be sure to have some alert, but as I was saying, I crash landed in Antarctica and-"

"Where in Antarctica?"

"Somewhere along the coast of the Weddell sea, now, as I was saying-"

"Did you see anyone, or anything there?"

"I was just about to say I have met two penguins, well, when I say two, one was holding another on a computer-like device and was wearing a translator-"

"Name?"

"Well, the one on the computer claims to be Erik and the other claims to be Mumb-"

"Mumble Happy Feet?"

"Yes."

"The Mumble Happy Feet?"

"No, he claims to be Mumble's quadruple great grandson."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure, we just arrived at new Emperor Land, here." Andrew turned his arm so that Erik and Mumble could see Andrew's boss.

"Ah, hello there, my name is Martin, I am Andrew's boss."

"Hello there Martin, Mumble Happy Feet."

"Nice to meet you sir, Erik Happy Feet."

"So you are relatives of Mumble."

"Yeah, he's my quadruple great grandson."

"And he's my father."

"Wait, what year is it in your time?"

"2017 would be the year I'm in, and I suppose your year is 2106."

"Yeah, how is this possible?"

"Oh, I just tweaked with the computer so that I could see and talk with Mumble."

"Well, that should explain it, well, I don't mean to waste your time, but Andrew?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go to the moon and see what's going on there, if it's serious, then let us know, okay?"

"Sure, but how? My spaceship crashed."

"There should be a launch facility near your location, I'll put it as a way point on your device, there, I'll see you when you come back, or maybe sooner depending on the situation, goodbye."

"Well, I guess I shou-"

"Son, are you here?"

"Yes Pa." Mumble knew who it was, and ran to him.

"I'm so glad to see you here, did you know?"

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, almost."

"What do you mean, almost?"

"Well-"

"A spaceship came along and took Glenda." Mumble couldn't believe it, something taking his friend that he cared about.

"You're kidding, right ma?"

"No, I'm afraid not, it just came along, and went."

"Any direction?"

"The moon could be a start." Mumble knew what he'd have to do.

"Andrew, can I come along with you to the moon?"

"Wait, a penguin, asking me to take them to the moon."

"Yes."

"Well, okay, but it may be uneasy on launch."

"I'll try my best to hold it."

"Well then, lets get going."

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly, be sure to leave a like and comment on the video, and be sure to subscribe to- WAIT! This isn't youtube, whoops. Well, I hope you like the story so far, be sure to leave a review if you want to, and as always, read you soon.**


	14. Out of This World

**Hello guys and girls, welcome back to another chapter of Happy Feet 4, this is where the action really begins to take place, so be sure to read the other chapters. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Out of this world**

* * *

Mumble and Andrew walked for about a day or two, it was quite far away. But in the end, it was worth it, for the spaceship that was there waiting was three times as big as the Fallenhide (see chp. 5), it was very stream-lined and had a nuclear engine. It was called the S.S Syan, it was slightly taller than a 5 story building, but could go ten percent the speed of light. What really took the time was finding a suit that was penguin shaped and was Mumble's size. They couldn't find one, so they went into the suit making department, which was quite small, having only one machine that was the size of your average wardrobe.

"What is that thing?" Mumble asked, Erik had seen something like this, but it was way bigger, he was about to say something when Andrew interrupted.

"It's a 3D printer, can build objects solid or hollow, with incredible strength."

"Tell me about it, so how do you make a suit that is penguin shaped and is Mumble's size?" Erik asked

"Well, I just press the penguin option-"

"Do they really have that?"

"Yes, surprising? Don't answer that. Then I just select the size that Mumble is. And there" as the finished his sentence a quiet hum could be heard, the process of making a suit and helmet only took a minute.

"That was quick, a bit too quick."

"Well, this is 2106, almost anything is possible."

"_Almost_ anything is possible? Is there something that you can't do?"

"Yes, we haven't really made a time machine yet."

"You can't, that breaks physics, I'm not going into details here."

"Okay, Okay. Shall we get going before it launches?"

"Definitely." And off they went, it was slow foe Mumble to climb a ladder (well, he doesn't have the fingers like we do, so I'm not complaining), but when he did he asked a very peculiar question.

"Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have, a bag? I need to put the computer away, if Erik doesn't mind."

"Of course not." Erik said calmly

"Thanks, so do you?"

"Yeah, here" Andrew threw a brown, hand bag shaped bag. Mumble caught the bag and instead of putting the computer in, he put a spherical object in it. Curious, Andrew asked.

"What is that?"

"Personal belonging, one of my most prized possessions. If you don't mind."

"Shall we get in?" Mumble knew it was a rhetorical question, so he went in, there wasn't much in it, just some seats, a steering wheel, a control paned with a screen on it, and maybe one or two buttons, however, the seats were the wrong way up.

"Why are those seats like that?"

"Remember Mumble, the spaceship now is pointing up, when we land on the moon the seats would be the right way up, okay?"

"Okay, how long now?" Mumble asked

"About-" Andrew tried to say, but something loud interrupted him.

"T-Minus ten seconds until launch." A female announcer said.

"Talk about good timing, This is going to be a smooth ride." Andrew said, he too looked excited

"Good luck you two, we'll be watching from here." Erik said, Mumble saw how Gloria, Bo, Atticus and Alex came near to see it happen.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, engine start, Four, Three, Two, One, Zero, Lift off." The rocket had a slow start, the weight was a but much, but after five seconds it really kicked in, the reactors were now at full power and the sudden speed caught on to Mumble, Andrew noticed this and reassured him.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About...?"

"About what it's like to be on the moon."

"It's quite cool, actually, a person like me can jump four meters, but you on the other hand are half the size, so you may be able to jump ten meters."

"And what about falling."

"As slow as a feather. We're out of Earth's gravity."

"Which means?"

"Well, take your seatbelt off and see." Curious, Mumble took off the seat belt, immediately he could feel the weightlessness, he started floating and, before long, started to do tricks, cartwheeling, hand stand (well, flipper stand to be precise), it was fun. Even Andrew was enjoying the loss of weight.

"This, is, FUN!" Mumble shouted aloud.

"I know, right, Erik you should try this." Andrew replied.

"Both of you know very well that I'm not in space right now."

"Good point, but still, this is fun."

"Yeah, but you'll need to do some exercise, the weight loss can make your bones weak."

"Thanks a lot for spoiling our fun, Erik." Mumble said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, hang on, who's driving?" Erik asked, starting to worry.

"Relax, Erik, this thing has auto pilot, the ship is flying itself."

"As if that's any help."

"Actually, we should be halfway there."

"Already, man the future sounds fun."

"It sure is. I'll find a landing spot on the moon, and looking to see anythin- Oh my GOD!" Andrew shouted the last part, it could be heard on the other side of the computer.

"What is it?" Mumble, Erik, Gloria, Bo and Atticus said at the same time.

"Why don't you look out the window with your computer so all of you could see." Mumble took the computer and did what Andrew suggested, what he and the others saw made them all gasp at once. On the side of the moon was a massive structure, it had five enormous, rail gun shaped towers that were starting to rise. In the middle was a UFO looking reactor that had started to turn bright light blue, almost electric blue. If the towers could make a sound, it would be a chugging sound, almost that of a steam train that's starting to move, but more mechanical. Carefully, the spaceship landed only about a hundred meters from what looked to be the only entrance. Andrew noticed that the turrets were offline, and so he sighed in relief.

"What now?"

"We go and put our helmet on, we go outside, and we go in."

"Just like that, no lasers, no booby traps, no nothing?"

"I don't know what's inside, we'll both find out when we get in." Slowly they put on their helmets, went through the airlock, and walked outside. Mumble was actually the first to get to the door (for gravity reasons), Andrew came last, but only by an inch.

"Well, looks like you can beat a human on the moon." It was then he saw Mumble look up, Andrew copied and saw the Earth, because the moon was above the south pole, they could see all of Antarctica from there. Mumble decided to play a joke.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there" Andrew replied

"Big."

"Big what?"

"Big machine that might do harm on us all." Mumble really had only just made it up, so it wasn't really a joke, come to think about it, it was an anti-joke.

"That's not funny."

"I just realised that."

"Well, lets go in." And so they did, they had to go through the airlock first, but when they did, they found a long corridor. Andrew took caution.

"Hang on Mumble, this looks too easy- Mumble WAIT!" Mumble knew of the gravity problem, so he just bounced off the walls, which worked well. Andrew did the same, but had to push harder when he hit a wall. When he got to the end, Mumble and Andrew looked to see if anyone was there. They soon saw a man, so they hid just around the corner, listening to the conversation.

"So then, what should I do to you, I could kill you straight off the bat, or I could make you help me."

"Why would I help you destroy our home, and what do you need me for?" Mumble knew who it was.

"Glenda!" Mumble said quietly, Andrew interrupted.

"Shhh, be quiet." And they went back to listening.

"I was just about to say, I know your, singing, has a very harmonic tune, if you play it right, the satellites that are around the sun right as we speak will be fine tuned to the exact resonance, making this more efficient and faster."

"What will be faster."

"This whole machine."

"And if I don't help."

"Well, I think you and I both know who you like... _Mumble_, is it?"

"Oh no, not him, I'll do anything for you, just don't hurt him."

"I won't, if you sing for me. Besides, Mumble is the reason for this."

"How, he's only three and a half. And besides, he's no where near here, so how would you harm him?"

"You have no idea how much he loves you, Glenda." He then pressed a button which made the wall behind Mumble and Andrew push them out of the corridor and into view. Then he pressed another button which made two cages fall onto Mumble and Andrew. Both could hear the squeal that Glenda made when she saw them.

"Oh, Mumble, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was hard finding a spaceship to the moon, but my friend Andrew over there helped."

"Oh, okay, so what are you planning to do?"

"Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far."

"Then make a plan up."

"Okay, we wait."

"What? We're just going to wait?"

"Yep, starting with this, what is your name?" He turned to the person who imprisoned them. Unexpectedly, he gave out a loud chuckle.

"My name? My name is Jack, and I've been waiting for a long time to get you. And I see you brought a friend, two counting Erik there."

"How did you-"

"I'll explain later. But for now, let me explain my plan that will destroy your land." He then gave out a dramatic, evil laugh that filled the entire room, even when he stopped, the echo was even worse.

* * *

**Well there we have it, it's getting really intense, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to. So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next Sunday (or Monday if your on the other side of the world.**

**P.S: I f you really want to know what the machine looks like, it's actually inspired by the 'annihilaser' from Planetary Annihilation. Link is below:**

**watch?v=enzglv8sLn8**

**Skip to 1:18 to see the Machine, note: it won't destroy Earth like it shows in the trailer.**

**Next Chapter: Jack explains his plan to his audience, and it has something to do with Mumble. Find out on the 19th.**


	15. Overkill

**Well, here we are, another chapter of a Happy Feet 4. you may have noticed the change of the picture, that's so you know what the 'machine' looks like. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Overkill**

Mumble and Andrew were still in the cages, Glenda could try to break them free, but if Jack noticed, he said he would kill her. Other than the sound of a hum, it was just an awkward silence. Erik was the first to break it.

"So, Jack, since there's no way we're getting out of this one, why don't you tell us of your plan?" Erik asked

"You know what? That sounds like a good idea, I've made a presentation just for this." Jack agreed

"Here we go again." Glenda said whilst rolling her eyes, Jack ignored the comment and showed a hologram that was tinted green, it was showing Antarctica on Earth and where they were on the moon.

"While you may have not noticed recently, there is a massive volcano underground-"

"If there was, wouldn't Antarctica have melted by now?" Mumble asked

"Yes, if the volcano was active, but it's not, _yet_. This machine that me and my father have built will fire a laser at the south pole caldera, which is a volcano that's underground before you ask, and the heat will melt the ice, then the laser will sort of thin the crust that blocks the volcano, and it will erupt, causing Antarctica to be melted, and then there's the ash cloud, which would block out the sun for years, any of you lot that survive both of those will face starvation. It's a win win, my family finally get revenge, and you lot will face a quick fate."

"How on Earth, well, how on the moon is that a win win?" Erik protested

"Yeah, we didn't do anything to your family." Mumble agreed.

"Well, _you lot_ didn't, but Mumble did."

"I can't remember anything that involves your family."

"Not you Mumble, Erik's father, _that_ Mumble."

"What did he do?"

"Well, I can't tell you, I don't have his permission, you need to be told by Mumble himself, _OH WAIT!"_

"Yeah, yeah, we get the sarcasm, now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do this." Jack then pulled a lever, which in turn activated the machine.

"Machine activated, energy charge in approximately 10 minutes." The announcer said. It was the same announcer as of the one back at the museum.

"You have that announcer voice too?"

"Yeah, it's a popular one to choose, as soon as the machine is filled with energy, it will fire at the Earth, and my plan will be complete-"

"Hang on, how much energy?" Erik interrupted

"Let me check, here we go, it has a capacity of 10 yottawatts*****, how's that for revenge?"

"Okay, let me do some calculations, be right back." After that it was five minutes before he came back

"How lon-"

"Estimated time of 4 minutes until energy capacity is reached, energy is at 60% capacity." The announcer said

"Okay, bring up the hologram again." and Jack did so.

"Let me run this simulation." What it showed was more extreme that Jack had anticipated, the volcano would not only erupt, but would produce massive earthquakes around the world, the south pole being melted would cause a massive wave, and the ash cloud would cover the Earth, by the time it would clear, an ice age would have already begun.

"And let me guess, it was you who put the force field around new Emperor Land just so they would die of your cause, right?"

"Yes, and to think that this was all from your father."

"Yes, but think about it, what have they told you about him?"

"Well, I know he did something heroic-"

"Yes, he did that, three times, he stopped us from starvation, he got us out of the old Emperor Land when a massive iceberg blocked the entrance, and he saved everyone from a massive war, to think that you're here because of his last act of heroism that killed him, and now his acts would be in vein just because of someone who's family holds a grudge on him, now that is just overkill, by the way, did they ever mention his lack of singing?"

"Yes-"

"Did they mention this lack of adult feathers?"

"Yes, but-"

"Okay, did they mention that he was dropped when he was just an egg?"

"Ye- wait, no, no they didn't."

"Well, he was, and because of that he had a lack of singing, had blue eyes, had the lack of adult feathers, and he was unliked by everyone, Ma being the exception, he was exiled just after graduation day, and he still saved the colony, now what monster would put all of this in vein, you, my frenemy, you're going to be called the destroyer of a world, the killer of a trillion souls, think about that."

"Good work Erik." Gloria, Bo, Mumble, Andrew, Atticus, Alex, and even the krill, Bill and Will, said at the same time.

"Well, I've been taught how to say these things from someone."

"60 seconds before energy capacity reached, energy at 90% capacity."

"So, Jack, what's it going to be?"

"Well, Um... Oh why not." He flipped the lever back up.

"Machine deactivated, energy capacity stopping at 96%."

"That was close, thanks for the change of heart Jack."

"Your welcome, I almost forgot, I should really get you out of those cages." He pressed a button that was supposed to lift the cages back up, but the result was-

"Error, cage mechanics jammed."

"Oh no, that's not good." Jack said

"You think?" Both Mumble and Andrew said

"Well, what now?"

"I know, those bolts are weak enough, if someone on the outside of the cages can hit a high note, they could potentially break." Erik stated

"Well, I'm not a good singer, especially when hitting high notes." Jack said

"So... Glenda, how about you?" Erik asked

"Maybe, I think I've found it."

"Go on, let's hear it."

"Okay." She then held a deep breath, and sung.

"_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again_

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away, I'm stolen_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_That skyfall_

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

_You may have my number, you can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_(Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall)_

_(Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall)_

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll stand_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

_When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall_

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall_

_At skyfall_

With that high note, the cages broke free.

_Oh"_

"That was awesome Glenda." Mumble said

"Ain't that the truth." Atticus said

"Too right." Gloria and Bo said

"I'm so proud of you." Erik said, they were all amazed to hear Glenda sing he heartsong

"So, what now?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but let's bring back Mumble." Jack said, everyone was startled at those words.

"What did you just say?" Everyone asked

"I said, lets use this machine's energy to bring back Mumble, wait, there's just one problem."

"Which is?" Erik asked

* * *

**There, okay I know, cliffhanger and all that, but I really want to stop at this point, I'll upload the next chapter on Friday (I'm going abroad for a week), so I hope you've enjoyed, and I'll read you soon.**

***A yottawatt is 10^24 watts, or 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 watts, surprising, right?**

**Next chapter – Can the now united team bring back Mumble, and how would he react if they did?**


	16. Regeneration

**Well hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Happy Feet 4, this one will have the most songs and possibly the most text out of all of the other chapters so far, lets get reading, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Regeneration**

"What is it?" Asked Erik

"In order to revive Mumble, we will need a part of him that survived, a feather would be enough."

"Well, you maybe looking for, this?" Erik said, as he lifted his flipper revealing a glassy sphere, inside of which had a feather.

"My dad gave it to me just before he died, I placed it in here for preservation."

"We have one problem still." Jack stated

"Which is?" Asked Erik, who had a suspicious smirk on his face

"You may have that, but Mumble here doesn'-"

"You have underestimated me Jack." Said Mumble as he lifted his flipper revealing the same sphere, Andrew recognised it to be the same one as the sphere that Mumble placed in the bag.

"So that's what it was." Andrew said with realisation.

"That's why I called it a prized possession."

"Can I use it?" Jack asked

"Go ahead." Mumble gave it to Jack, who took the feather out carefully, and placed it on a clear circle on the desk, almost instantly it began to rise slowly into the air, as the computer of the machine analysed it, almost everyone watched in awe as it knew what they wanted.

"Scan complete, estimated time of 1 hour until completion." The announcer said.

"It takes an hour of the machine to build a penguin, but only ten minutes to destroy the world, how's that possible?"

"Well, it has to build it atom by atom, and then it has to input the memories in, which uses a lot of energy, but it won't take all of it away."

"I hope so, is there any way to speed this up?"

"Songs would make a difference."

"Okay, who first? How about you, Atticus?" Erik said, pointing at Atticus, who became startled at his name being said.

"Me? Alright."

(Atticus) _"If you love it like I love it_

_And you feel what I feel inside_

_If you want it like I want it_

_Then baby let's get it tonight_

_If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_Say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_And say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

Bo then sang with Atticus

(Bo) _Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

(Atticus) _This is love for the beats_

_Steal it in the streets_

_Love for the melody, notes on a sheet_

_The dope crusader, funky terminator_

_I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later_

_And the way the beat is knocking_

_Got me feeling, alright, cause the DJ got me walking on the ceiling (all night)_

_I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold_

_I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_

_If you love it like I love it_

_And you feel what I feel inside_

_If you want it like I want it_

_Then baby let's get it tonight_

_If you feel it, say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_Say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_And say hell yeah (hell yeah)_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_(Bo) Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

(Atticus) _This is love for the bass, and love for the trouble_

_Love for the orchestra, violincello,_

_Love for computer beat, hotter than metal_

_House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto_

_We sip till we smashed up, feeling alright_

_And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night_

_I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole_

_I filled it up with love and then I watch it explode_

_Yeah, baby, yeah, alright_

_Can you feel it?_

_Good god, yeah, alright_

(Bo) _Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?_

_Can you feel the love?"_

Everyone cheered at that moment.

"Reconstruction 20% complete, estimated time of 30 minutes until completion." The announcer said, the song really did cut back some of the time.

"Looks like there needs to be more songs, how about you Bo?" Erik glanced at his wife. Bo slightly blushed.

"Well, okay."

(Bo) _"A shot in the dark_

_A past lost in space_

_Where do I start?_

_The past and the chase_

_You hunted me down_

_Like a wolf, a predator_

_I felt like a deer in love lights_

_You loved me and I froze in time_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

_Did she lie in wait?_

_Was I bait to pull you in?_

_The thrill of the kill_

_You feel is a sin_

_I lay with the wolves_

_Alone, it seems,_

_I thought I was part of you_

_You loved me and I froze in time _(Erik blushed hard on that part)

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces"_

Again, everyone cheered, the reconstruction was now 40% complete, with only 20 Minutes left, it was now Erik's turn.

(Erik) _"Feel like the world don't love you_

_They only want to push you away_

_Some days people don't see you_

_You feel like you're in the way_

_Today you feel, as if everyone hates_

_Pointing their fingers, looking at your mistakes_

_You do good, they want great_

_No matter what you give they still want to take_

_Give your love and they throw it back_

_You give your heart they go on attack_

_When there's nothing left for you,_

_Only thing that you can do, say_

_Today, today, live like you wanna,_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,_

_Fight like a Warrior,_

_Today, today, live like you wanna,_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,_

_Live like a Warrior_

_Some things you should let go, they're only gonna pull you down,_

_Just like weight on your shoulder they are only gonna make you drown_

_We all swing high, we all swing low,_

_We all got secrets people don't know_

_We all got dreams we can't let go,_

_We want to brave, Don't be afraid_

_Ohh_

_Today, today, live like you wanna,_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,_

_Fight like a Warrior,_

_Today, today, live like you wanna,_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,_

_Live like a Warrior_

_Your heart is too heavy from things you carry a long time,_

_You been up you been down, tired and you don't know why,_

_But you're never gonna go back, you only live one life_

_Let go, let go, let goooooo, Let go, let go, let goooooo,_

_Today, today, live like you wanna,_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,_

_Fight like a Warrior,_

_Today, today, live like you wanna,_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,_

_Live like a Warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna,_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,_

_Fight like a Warrior,_

_Today, today, live like you wanna,_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire, in a fire, in a fire,_

_Live like a Warrior"_

Once again, everyone cheered, Mumble was now 60% complete, with about 10 minutes left. Mumble was about to sing next when-

"Can I sing this time?" Alex said.

"Of course son." Erik said, feeling ecstatic about his son being this brave, well, it did run through the family.

(Alex) _"As a child, you would wait, and watch from far away,_

_But you always knew that you'd be the one_

_To work while they all play._

_In youth, you'd lay... awake at night and scheme_

_Of all the things that you would change,_

_But it was just a dream._ Come on guys, join in...

(Alex, Atticus, Erik) _Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the Warriors that built this town._

_Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the Warriors that built this town from dust._

(Alex) _The time will come, when you will have to rise_

_Above the best and prove yourself_

_Your spirit never dies._

_Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above_

_But don't weep for me, cause this will be_

_The labour of my love._

(Alex, Atticus, Erik) _Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the Warriors that built this town._

_Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the warriors that built this town from dust._

_Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the Warriors that built this town._

_Here we are, don't turn away now._

_We are the warriors that built this town from dust."_

Again, everyone cheered, now it was Mumble's turn.

(Mumble) _"I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

(All except Andrew and Jack) _But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_Oh oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

(Mumble) _And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)_

_In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)_

_Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)_

_Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_

(All except from Andrew and Jack) _But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?"_

Once more, everyone cheered, Mumble was nearly complete, with only a minute left, Gloria was the last to sing.

"Alright, here we go."

(Gloria) _"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

(All except Andrew and Jack) _(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

(Gloria) _Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

(All except Andrew and Jack) _(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

(Gloria) _Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

As she hit that high note, Mumble became complete, and on hearing the song, he joined in, startling everyone

(Mumble) _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

(Gloria) _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

(Gloria, Bo, Glenda_) Got to open my eyes to everything_

(Mumble) _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

(Mumble and Gloria)_ Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life"_

Everyone, even all at new Emperor Land, cheered when they heard Mumble sing again, Mumble soon realised that he was not where he should be.

"Hey, guys, where are we?"

"Take a look out the window to find out." Jack said, Mumble did so and saw all of space to see the tiny Earth, with the continent of Antarctica looking upon him.

"We're on the MOON!?"

* * *

**Well, there we are, Mumble's back, but not in Erik's time, and Mumble has yet to reveal his darkest secret, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and as always, read you soon.**

**P.S: I've made an account at 'soundtracktoyour' that has the soundtracks for HF3 and HF4.**

**Next Chapter – Mumble's greatest secret: Mumble tells everyone about his secret, and the machine does something everyone thought it couldn't.**


	17. Mumble's Biggest Secret

**Here we are, the big reveal, it tells of not only why Jack built a machine to destroy the world, but it also tells why Mumble's son is named Erik, I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S: One more thing, this story has been Followed!, and Favourited! A big shout out to AviationRocks10, it means so much to me that this is happened, so I thank you on that.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mumble's biggest secret**

"We're on the MOON!?" Mumble said in awe, he turned to see the others, all of which nodded, he soon saw one of the penguins had the same features as him.

"Who are you lot?" Mumble asked, confused by the situation.

"I'm Jack"

"I'm Andrew"

"I'm Glenda"

"And I'm, Mumble." Mumble was now confused, not only did the penguin have the same features, but also had the same name.

"And why are you called by my name?"

"Because it was just to remind everyone of you, by the way, it's nice to see my quadruple great grandfather."

"You're my quadruple great grand son?"

"Yes, we're in the year 2106."

"Is Erik here?"

"Well, not here but he is here." Mumble said, pointing to the computer with Erik on.

"Son, oh how I've missed you, wait, why am I back alive?" Mumble asked, only just realising the situation he was in.

"We brought you back using the feather you gave to me"

"Oh-"

"I hate to interrupt the whole 'reunion', but Mumble isn't back in his time." Jack said, interrupting their conversation.

"Which one?"

"This is going to be difficult, okay, you..." Jack points to the original Mumble "...Will be called Adult Mumble, and you..." Jack then points to the younger Mumble "... Will just be called Mumble, okay?"

"Okay" Both Mumble and Adult Mumble said, agreeing to Jack.

"Now that we've sorted that out, we need to get Adult Mumble back to Erik's time"

"And how on earth do you plan on sending me back?" Adult Mumble asked, receiving a smug smile from Jack, who just raised his right arm and clicked his fingers, no sooner did he do this, a hole started to appear on one of the walls.

"It will take a while, so while we're waiting, you can tell us."

"Tell you what?"

"You know, your big secret."

"Yeah, tell us dad." Erik said with a smile

"Oh fine, I guess all secrets have to be broken at some point, it all started, hmm, while I was swimming, hoping to catch up with the alien ships...

_Flashback..._

I was swimming in the unknown waters, but for you humans I was probably in the Atlantic, apparently not too far from land, for I found a massive structure, having four pillars at the bottom and having a pointed top, the structure also had large contraptions coming out, curious, I swam towards it. As I got closer, I could hear all kinds of sounds, but I also heard, and saw, people talking, one of them who was just walking by herself, noticed me, and just stared at me, until she finally said:

"Well what have we here, hmm, Emperor Penguin, slightly shorter than average, what are you doing out here then?" She asked, having a very soft voice.

"Well, I came to talk to the aliens, like you." I tried to say, hoping that she could understand me, she then shook her head and said:

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak penguin, um, maybe someone else on this Oil Rig can help..." She soon walked away, but soon came back when noises started to fill the air, she no longer had a smile, but now had a look of desperation.

"You need to go now, this place is set to blow up, don't ask why, someone got distracted or something, but you need to go- oh wait, can you do me a favour?" She asked, I knew that people couldn't understand certain parts of the penguin language, so I just gave her a nod, she soon came closer to me an whispered:

"If you do have a son, one day, can you call him, Erik?" With confusion, I just cocked my head to the size.

"It was what I was going to call my son, but my husband decided to call him Jack, so I have to make do, can you do that, for me?" She asked, I couldn't help but nod with agreement. She understood, and ran off, I soon swam away from the Oil Rig or whatever they were called. But no sooner as I was just about a few hundred meters by your method of measurement, the Oil Rig exploded from the bottom to the top, leaving behind a heap of rubble that easily sank into the ocean, while any part that was still standing was engulfed in flames, I soon noticed an object flying away from me before I went out even further from my home.

_Flashforward..._

"And that's basically it, I guess."

"That object that you saw flying was a helicopter, it carried my father, who promised himself that he would be the one to kill you, but upon notice of your death, he then promised to kill all that he loved, he built this machine that we're in, and I guess he never got the chance to see it fire." Jack stated, making Adult Mumble even more guilty.

"So that's why I'm called Erik, well I never knew."

"Guys, I'm really sorry for what happened back all those years, if it wasn't for me-"

"Then we as a colony would have starved, then trapped in by an iceberg, and the Humans would of taken longer to make peace, I think that makes up for what you did back then, It wasn't your fault in the first place." Gloria stated, everyone had forgotten that she was still there.

"Alright Adult Mumble, you can go through now." Jack stated, the hole to Erik's time was now complete

"Really?"

"Yes, go on."

"Well, I'll see you guys, um, when I get on the other side." And with that, Adult Mumble went through the hole and out the other end, right next to Erik

"Son, It's so good to see you, I can see you have already found a purpose."

"Yes I have, father, it's nice to see you too." Soon, everyone welcomed Adult Mumble, but in the end it was interrupted by something on Mumble's side.

"selected Automatic firing, estimated time of 30 seconds before task complete." The announcer said, everyone was startled at that, for the machine had _Automatically_ started to aim.

"Jack, stop this machine."

"There's nothing I can do." Jack said, the announcer soon followed

"3...2...1...FIRE!" The voice was then followed by the machine, firing at Earth, and with no one to stop it, however, Erik wasn't worried, in fact, he was happy.

* * *

**Okay, that was intense, and on another big cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, read you soon.**

**Next Chapter - One Floor to a Good Idea**


	18. One Floor to a Good Idea

**Okay, here we are with the fi-next chapter of Happy Feet 4, wow this has more views than Happy Feet 3, speaking of which you may have noticed I've sort of changed it, I felt like the first two parts of the story was too close to the movies so I took them out of the story, leaving only 8 chapters and 300 views, yeah, well now it has 340 views and this story has 349 views, so anyway I hope you enjoy this la-chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: One Floor to a Good Idea**

**Where were we? I forgot- Just kidding.**

"3...2...1...FIRE!" The voice was then followed by the machine, firing at Earth, and with no one to stop it, however, Erik wasn't worried, in fact, he was happy. Jack soon noticed and he was so confused.

"Erik, how on earth could you possibly be smiling at this moment?" Jack asked.

"Well, I won't be if you four don't get out of the machine and onto Andrews new spaceship." Erik said, more serious than ever.

"Oh okay, Andrew, Mumble, Glenda?" Jack called out.

"Yes?" All three said at the same time.

"Can we please get out of here and onto the spaceship?"

"But we need to sort it out-"

"Warning, machine damaged, self destruct in 2 minutes." The announcer said, being more drained at the end

"2? I made it 10."

"You put a self destruct on this?" Mumble asked

"Well, it was one floor to this good idea so cut me some slack."

"Okay, lets get out." Andrew commanded, they soon did, honestly if going out of a giant machine that's about to blow up and into a tiny spaceship and get out of the way before it does isn't adventurous I don't know what is, any way they went into the spaceship and started it easily, but as they were taking off they soon saw what was happening:

The Earth was reflecting the laser back to the machine.

"Well, Erik, is that why you were smiling?"

"Why, yes, since the firing was delayed by half an hour, you missed by one meter, so the snow reflected the light back to the machine, and since the machine couldn't reflect back, it took the damage onto itself."

"Thanks for the lecture, hopefully nothing like this will happen again-"

"Wait, the moon is still above the south pole, how are you going to fix that?"

"Well, the army have been called to clean up the mess and return the moon to its original orbit, they also wanted to take Jack to their kind of jail but I said that he brought back Adult Mumble, so they've decided not to."

"Well, this has been a blast-" Mumble was soon interrupted by the machine blowing up, creating the biggest explosion that they've seen. "What now?"

"Well, we could live the rest of our lives peacefully now that Adult Mumble's back" Gloria said, instantly being nuzzled by Adult Mumble, she returned the favour.

"Well, we could always see each other through this computer, right?" Mumble asked

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan, now that we know in a hundred years time a new penguin will rise to the name of Mumble Happy Feet, right guys?" Adult Mumble said calmly, after a couple of seconds of silence everyone started to laugh, Mumble, Earl, Caris, Glenda, Andrew, and Jack now all live/work at the same place, every now and then having a chat with Adult Mumble, Gloria, Bo, Erik, Atticus, Alex, and Sophia,

"knowing what will happen can sometimes ruin the surprise, but other times it can be a gift."-Adult Mumble

"I think the fans out there reading this already know that Adult Mumble."

"Well, what can I say, they did have an adventure."

* * *

"Good **point,****well ****I hope**** you've enjoyed this chapter of Happy Feet 4, ****sorry it was a bit short,**** and I'll read you, in an hour, nope, not next week, in an hour, with some bad news if you call it. Bye."**

**N****ext Chapter - ...**


	19. Credits

**As I was saying, there is some bad news, unfortunately I haven't got anything for this story, I'm sorry but the writers block is too much, so I'm going to have to pull up the credits, this chapter is about the credits, having all the actors and all the songs. I don't own any of these songs (apart from the parodies), they belong to their original owners, I decided to add the actors and songs from Happy Feet/2 to make it longer, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**(Happy Feet)**

**Adélie Amigos**

Nestor: Carlos Alazraqui

Raul: Lombardo Boyar

Rinaldo: Jeff Garcia

Lombardo: Johnny Sanchez III

Ramon: Robin Williams

**Emperors**

Adult Mumble: Elijah Wood

Gloria: Brittany Murphy

Memphis: Hugh Jackman

Norma Jean: Nicole Kidman

Noah the Elder: Hugo Weaving

Sophia: Laura Shigihara

Baby Mumble: E.G. Daily

Miss Viola: Magda Szubanski

Mrs. Astrakhan: Miriam Margolyes

Seymour: Fat Joe

Baby Gloria: Alyssa Shafer

Baby Seymour: Cesar Flores

**Rockhopper**

Lovelace: Robin Williams

**Skuas**

Boss Skua: Antony LaPagila

Dino: Danny Mann

Vinnie: Mark Klastorin

Frankie: Michael Cornacchia

**Elephant Seals**

Trev: Steve Irwin

Nev: Nicholas McKay

Kev: Tiriel Mora

Bary: Richard Carter

**(Happy Feet 2)**

**The Adélies**

Nestor: Carlos Alazraqui

Raul: Lombardo Boyar

Rinaldo: Jeff Garcia

Lombardo: Johnny Sanchez III

Carman: Sofia Vergara

Ramon: Robin Williams

**The Emperors**

Adult Mumble: Elijah Wood

Gloria: Alecia Moore (P!nk)

Erik: Ava Acres

Atticus: Benjamin 'Lil P Nut' Flores, Jr.

Bo: Meibh Campbell

Seymour: Common

Miss Viola: Magda Szubanski

Noah the Elder: Hugo Weaving

**The Rockhopper**

Lovelace: Robin Williams

**The Krill**

Will the Krill: Brad Pitt

Bill the Krill: Matt Damon

The Mighty Sven: Hank Azaria

**The Elephant Seals**

Bryan the Beachmaster: Richard Carter

Wayne the challenger: Lee Perry

Weaner Pups: Jai Sloper – Oscar Beard

**The Skuas**

The Alpha Skua: Anthony LaPaglia

Brokebeak &amp; Francesco: Danny Mann – Lee Perry

**Multiple Voices**

E.G. Daily

**(Happy Feet 3)**

**The Emperors**

Adult Mumble: Elijah Wood

Adult Mumble (Singing): Danny O'Donoghue

Gloria: Alecia Moore (P!nk)

Erik: Ava Acres

Atticus: Benjamin 'Lil P Nut' Flores, Jr.

Bo: Meibh Campbell

The Great 'Guin: Jeff Garlin

**The Krill**

Will the Krill: Brad Pitt

Bill the Krill: Matt Damon

**The Elephant Seals**

Bryan the Beachmaster: Richard Carter

Weaner Pups: Jai Sloper – Oscar Beard

**The Humans**

Alex: Field Cate

Billy: Jason Earles

Jake: Josh Flitter

Daniel: Skyler Gisondo

**(Happy Feet 4)**

**The Emperors**

Mumble Happy Feet: Justin Long

Adult Mumble Happy Feet (Singing): Danny O'Donoghue

Adult Mumble Happy Feet: Elijah Wood

Erik Happy Feet: Matthew Paul Miller (Matisyahu)

Glenda: Adele

Gloria: Amy Lee (Evanescence)

Sophia Andrea: Laura Shigihara

Earl Happy Feet: John Ratzenberger

Caris Andrea: Kathy Najimy

Bo: Sia

Atticus: Skyler Stone

Alex: Jason Earles

**The Krill**

Will the Krill: Brad Pitt

Bill the Krill: Matt Damon

**The Humans**

Andrew: Karl Urban

Jack: Kevin Weisman

Boss:

**The Announcer**

Announcer: Ellen McLain.

**Songs**

**(Happy Feet)**

'The Song of the Heart'

'Hit me up'

'Tell Me something good'

'Somebody to love'

'I wish'

'Jump n' move'

'Do it again'

'The Joker/ Everything I own'

'My Way (A mi manera)'

'Kiss/ Heartbreak Hotel'

'Boogie Wonderland'

'Golden Slumbers/ The End'

'The story of Mumble Happyfeet'

**(Happy Feet 2)**

'Rhythm Nation'

'(Dance and Shout) Shake Your Body down to the Ground'

'Mama Said Knock You Out'

'Seymour's Rap'

'Sexyback'

'Shake It Fast'

'Ain't Nobody'

'Do Your Thing'

'I Want to Know What Love Is'

'The Mighty Sven'

'Walk It Out'

'My Mike Sounds Nice'

'We Are the Champions'

'Papa Oom Mow Mow'

'Bridge of Light'

'Never Gonna Give You Up'

'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go'

'Erik's Opera'

'Dragostea Din Tei'

'Under Pressure'

'Rawhide'

'Tightrope (Ice Cold Mix)'

'Happy Feet Two Opening Medley'

**(Happy Feet 3)**

'Sweet Dreams (Are made of this) Parody' By Eurythmics

'Under Pressure' By Queen

'This = Love' By The Script

'Long Gone and Moved On' By The Script

'Hall of fame' By The Script Feat. Will.

**(Happy Feet 4)**

'Erik's Opera' By Erik Happy Feet

'Say something (I'm giving up on you)' By A Great Big World

'Everything's alright' By Laura Shigihara

'Skyfall' By Adele

'This is love' By Will.

'She wolf' By David Guetta

'Live like a warrior' By Matisyahu

'Warriors' By Imagine Dragons

'Pompeii' By Bastille

'Bring me to Life' By Evanescence

'A Sky Full of Stars' By Coldplay

**"The story, All names, Characters and**

**incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious.**

**No identification with actual persons, places, buildings**

**and products is intended or should be inferred."\- Warner Bros. 2006/2011/2016**

* * *

**Well there you are, the credits, all in all I'd say that this story was not that bad, I hope you've enjoyed the H.F3 and H.F4 stories.**

**And... Goodbye.**


	20. The Future is Nearing

**HA HA HA, for those of you who actually thought I actually ended this story, you're so wrong, I promise I won't do that again unless you want me to, anyway a word of warning this does get a bit inception-ey so yeah, other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Epilogue – The Future is Nearing**

Another day at the new Emperor Land, everything was quiet apart from small amounts of noise, and then there was Erik, who was just-

"Hello Erik, how's your day been?" Mumble asked with a soft tone.

"Mumble, I was just reading, hang on, let me have you on half the screen." Erik said, easily showing how annoyed he was

"What are you reading then?" By this time, Erik had calmed down.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Go on, we're family Erik and you know family don't keep secrets from each other- and before you say it, Adult Mumble did tell us, eventually."

"Well, it's just a story I found on this website."

"What website?"

"Well, I was looking to see if there was anything about you, when I found this strange website with stories about us, it's called FanFiction."

"Uh huh, and the one you're reading?"

"Well, it's only the second story this person has made, it's called 'Happy Feet 4', and the weird thing is that it tells everything that has happened from the moment us two met, up to now, I'm on this last chapter where it tells about us two talking." Erik explained, Mumble was just confused.

"Well, that is weird, I don't suppose-"

"That I'll skip a part of this story, no I won't, and I did just use the story for that part if you were wondering."

"I hate it when you find exploits within something." Mumble complained, all of a sudden a noise could be heard from the distance, and it was getting louder, eventually it was loud enough for Erik to know what it was.

"How about that, I wonder why they would send a plane here."

"I don't know, what does the story say."

"I think it's best to not spoil it."

"Smart choice son." Adult Mumble said as he came out, he apparently had been hearing the conversation.

"Hey, dad." Erik said calmly, the plane was now overhead, it was designed to hover and land like a helicopter so the people inside didn't have to worry about finding a landing strip, when it had landed on top of one of the high cliffs, the front door had opened, revealing four people inside, oh right, I forgot to mention it was very small, about twenty meters. Anyway, the four people soon found a way to get down to where Erik and Adult Mumble were, of course they didn't see Adult Mumble at first.

"Ah welcome um..." Erik silently asked

"The names Sarah, over on the left is Michael, on the right is Jonathan, and behind me is Chris, it's nice to meet you Erik."

"Nice to meet you too, say, why are you here anyway?"

"Well, we know how tragic it was for your father to um, well you know, and we've decided to build a Museum around the old Emperor Land, how does it sound?"

"Well, I love the idea, but-"

"It might need a roof, to stop the old Emperor Land from being buried in snow." Adult Mumble said with a medium tone, and the reaction on their faces when they saw him.

"Mumble, how on earth are you still alive, we saw you die." Sarah said questionably

"Well, I met a friend from the future who went to the moon to save his love and the planet from destruction by an all powerful laser machine built on the moon, the villain turned heart and brought back Mumble before sending him back in time to this era."

"And your proof for this is...?"

"Well, one, dad's here in front of you, and two, well-"

"Hello there, I do suppose that next time Erik says something that sounds impossible, please don't be sceptic about it." Mumble said with a soft tone once more.

"Well, fair enough, a roof it is then, anything else."

"Yes, one more thing actually, can you have an account of Adult Mumble here, and eventually an account of Mumble there."

"Sure, we won't tell of this, okay?"

"Fine." And with that, the people left onto the plane, and went to the old Emperor Land to begin construction.

"Erik, I feel like you'll have a new hobby when that museum is finished." Mumble suggested.

"Yes, it seems that way, dad, would you like to sing for me again."

"Well, I don't know what to sing."

"How about this one." Erik said whilst holding the computer that showed the last part of the story, Adult Mumble read it and nodded.

"_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you light up the path_

By this time, Gloria came near and enjoyed it more then the rest

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do, ooh_

_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I saw you_

Adult Mumble sang louder, everyone had heard it and were starting to dance to the beat

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I wanna die in your arms_

_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do, ooh_

_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I see you_

_I think I see you_

_'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_

_Such a heavenly view_

_You're such a heavenly view_

By the time Mumble had finished, they all knew that for now, everything was in balance.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed, this is definitely the last chapter, and as always, read you later.**


	21. Tickets of a Lifetime

**Welcome to the first chapter of Happy Feet 5! I'm not going to be saying much, so don't expect any A/Ns for the next chapters. Okay, lets get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tickets of a Lifetime**

A few months after Christmas, the group had started to become board of their new gifts, even Mumble was.

"Well, what should we do now?" Mumble asked, followed by Gloria.

"He's got a point you know, we haven't done any thing adventurous or fun since Christmas, and it's really starting t-"

"Hey guys, looks like we've got mail." Jack interrupted as he and Andrew came to the group.

"Yeah, so do we." Adult Mumble replied as he came to the group, holding a letter.

"Well, what is it?" Atticus and Mumble said at the same time.

"Looks like we're finally going to do something that's actually as fun as Christmas." as he opened his mail, Adult Mumble doing the same thing.

"Yeah, we have something that'll keep us occupied too."

"What is it then?" Mumble asked again in annoyance.

"Tickets" Jack and Adult Mumble said at the same time, everyone immediately became confused.

"Tickets? For what?" Gloria asked.

"We've got tickets for the Titanic 2100" Jack said, receiving gasps from Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris and Andrew.

"We've got tickets for the Titanic 2" Adult Mumble said, receiving just one gasp from Erik.

"What's the Titanic 2?" Alex asked, leaving Erik to answer.

"It's one of the most famous ships, named after the original Titanic, I won't go into details yet, but the Titanic 2 is said to be the most safest ship in the world, It's already going from China to Australia, it's then going to Southampton, before going to New York."

"Well then, how do we get to it then, with Alex coming with us we can't just swim there." Adult Mumble said, before adding "And what is the Titanic 2100?"

"Well, it's basically an orbital liner that travels from Earth to Mars, with the moon being a stop to refuel. And, believe it or not, we've got an easier way of getting on-board the Titanic 2 than swimming." Andrew answered.

"Even if you do know a way, I have to keep myself hidden from everyone, remember? I'm suppose to be dead, I couldn't imagine what would happen if people knew I somehow came back to life." Adult Mumble said sternly.

"Well then, I could give you my ticket." Jack offered. However, Adult Mumble didn't want Jack to not go on a trip of a lifetime.

"Thanks for the offer, but-"

"Too late." Jack interrupted, before adding "Look at your right flipper Adult Mumble"

"What do you mean look at my right flipper? There's nothing on my-" Adult Mumble started, before realising that he was holding Jack's ticket.

"How you do that I still have no idea."

"Let's just say I've always got a trick up my sleeve. No seriously, now my ticket offers you to go on the Titanic 2 instead of the Titanic 2100." Adult Mumble looked at the ticket again, to find that it was now a Titanic 2 ticket.

"Can you stop that please? It's starting to get annoying."

"Okay, but they won't recognise you not that you have brown eyes." Jack chuckled, with Adult Mumble soon realising that Jack changed his eye colour.

"Hey, I said enough."

"Don't worry, eye colour change is temporary, so by the time you get to your room, you should have you normal blue eyes back."

"Okay, I'll give you that. But no

"Okay then, our ship doesn't launch until two days from now, so let's wait a couple of days." Andrew suggested, the two days went surprisingly quicker than usual, but it was time for them to go.

"Well, here we go then. We'll see you soon, and only contact us if there's an emergency." Jack said

"Wait, what about us, we're still in- wait, how did we get here?" Adult Mumble asked, having just realised mid-sentence that they were no longer at new Emperor Land, instead they were straight at Southampton.

Luckily Adult Mumble made it past the ticket gates with out too much suspicion and got to their room, one of the biggest VIP rooms in the entire ship, with over 3 beds for all 6 of them, it even had a mini pool and a balcony. It was definitely going to be a fun trip.

Meanwhile in 2107, Jack, Andrew, Caris, Earl, Mumble and Glenda also had one of the biggest VIP rooms, but they didn't want to stay for too long, since the ballroom was having their anniversary party, it had been 7 years since the Titanic 2100 had been built (hence the 2100), and to say it was enjoyable was a massive understatement. Soon a person called out a ticket number, in which it was the group's number, and they walked to the receptionist.

"Well it's nice to see you all, I'm Mr Capper, and I'll be taking you to Station 4 of Jupiter, now, since the ship can't travel there, we'll be using these teleporter bracelets to travel there, now hold tight..." Capper said, before they teleported to Station 4.

Below was Jupiter itself, with swirling winds, like the Great Red Spot, passing by within minutes. "Now, you can by anything you want here, just don't get the really big items, they can be nifty back on the ship." Capper said as Jack and the rest had just seen what was inside, they were in one of the viewing platforms of the station-

"Hello there, you must be Mumble, I've heard a lot about you mate." Someone said from behind everyone, turning to see two other people wearing electric blue jackets and tuxedo like trousers.

"Yeah, I'm Mumble, nice to meet you too." Mumble said as they shook hands/flippers.

"We were wondering if you know where they have hats around here, do you?" They asked, with Mumble replying "Yeah, it should be upstairs and to the-" just before he finished his sentence, they had teleported back onto the ship.

"I was just in the middle of a sentence there."

"I'm sorry, but we've seemed to have suffered a, power fluctuation. If you would like to the festivities and on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise Liners, free drinks will be provided." One of the stewards said as the group took their teleporter bracelets off. After a few minutes of having a drink, Jack noticed some of the 'posh' people, were laughing at the guests that he and the others had met recently. With an idea in his mind, he set off.

"Something's tickled them." Jack said as he sat down next to the guests, glancing over at the people on the other table and noticing that the champagne bottle has an electric cap on it.

"They told us it was fancy dress, they find it funny somehow." The lady guest said, leaving the man to reply.

"Their just picking on us because we haven't paid, we won our tickets in a competition."

"I had to name the five husbands of Julie Christell, and by the light of the asteroid... Have you seen the light of the asteroid?" She asked, Jack was confused at first.

"Is that the one with the twins?"

"That's it, it's marvellous."

"Probably not good enough for that lot" The man said, pointing to the people on the other table, before adding "They think we should be on steerage!"

Jack was some what annoyed by that. So, without looking at the people behind, said "Well, we can't have that now can we?" Before using a hacking device (which he got for Christmas) to pop the champagne cap, releasing a jet of foam out onto the people at the other table. Both of the guests noticed the little device and were surprised that he did something like that.

"Did-did you do that?" the lady asked.

"Maybe." Jack said, before the two guests laughed at the people now drenched with foam and stains on their clothes

"Oh we like you, I'm Marvin, and this is my good wife Faye" They greeted.

"Faye, nice to meet you, I'm Jack."

"Jack, we think we've heard of a Jack before, aren't you the one who tried to-"

"Yes, but I changed my mind and brought someone back to life." Jack interrupted Marvin, with Faye replying "What made you change?"

"Well, lets just say." Jack said before glancing over to Andrew and the rest "I met some persuasive friends. Right, I better be going, they'll probably be wondering where I am, see you later."

Jack waved good bye before walking to Andrew and the rest.

"So, how was it with the guests?" Mumble asked.

"Well, we had a laugh at some people being sprayed by champagne." Jack replied, with Andrew answering "Yeah, we saw that, I guess our gifts are finally starting to be more enjoyable."

**Hope you enjoyed that, because it's about to get real. Oh and speaking of real, the Titanic 2 is actually inspired by the real thing, which is said to be launched in 2018. Anyway, I'll read you soon.**

* * *

**Next Chapter – Bad Omens**


	22. Bad Omens

**Well, this A/N is going to be short, but I just want to say that for the new year, I'm going to be posting each day until the end of the holidays (which is the 5th). Other than that I'll leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bad Omens**

The Titanic 2100 was still in orbit around the Earth, for it had to gain enough speed to get to the moon. Jack was having a proper look at the ballroom this time, he hadn't noticed it before, but there were angel like statues with golden faces, hands, and wings, they also had a halo on top. Well, they were statues until someone came near and asked them a question. Jack made a straight conclusion that there were like hosts. And he was right when one of the stewards noticed.

"Hey there, you're probably wondering about the Host, well they are like tourist information booths, they will answer any question you give that is relevant to the Titanic 2100, unfortunately we haven't replaced them with the, default theme, so we're just going to have to deal with the Christmas theme. I hope you have a nice trip and I'll see you later" The steward said before walking away.

Meanwhile on the bridge, the captain was controlling the ship and the mid shipman was looking out for dangers, when all of a sudden three asteroids were moving parallel to the ship and they abruptly turned toward the ship.

"Sir, we have three asteroids changing course, they're heading toward the ship." The mid shipman said with concern. The captain soon rushed over to the radar.

"Oh my god, the ship's hull has been magnetised." He said before reaching toward the lever, however it was jammed.

Meanwhile in the ballroom, Jack had a look along the walls, which had small advertising boards which repeated the same advert featuring Max Capricorn himself, it went something like this:

"Max Capricorn cruise liners. The fastest, the furthest, the best. And I should know because, my name, is Max" Max said before his golden tooth sparkled, and the Max Capricorn Logo filled the screen.

Jack decided to hack one of these boards, using his device, and what it showed now was the radar of the ship and three asteroids heading toward the ship, with a notification at the bottom that read 'shields off-line', Jack then looked out the window to see the same asteroids heading toward the ship at great speed. Meanwhile on the bridge the captain and mid shipman were trying to lower the magnetisation lever, when they received a call from the ballroom.

"Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain, you got a meteoroid storm in west 0 north 2." Jack called out.

"Who is this"

"Never-mind that your shields are down, look at your scanners, you've got meteoroids coming and no shielding-" Jack called out again before being pulled away by two stewards. The captain then looked at the scanners to find that Jack was right, before turning on the shields, unfortunately the shields had to take two minutes before they could withstand one asteroid.

Back at the ballroom, Jack was scrambling his way out of their grasp, eventually doing so before running to the stage.

"Listen to me, this is an emergency, everyone get to the life-" Jack called out before a Host and the stewards took him away, confusing everyone including Andrew and the group. As Jack was taken away he saw Andrew.

"Look out the windows" Jack advised, confusing Andrew at first.

"What's wrong now?" Adult Mumble asked, startling Andrew.

"Ah, don't scare me like that, Jack told me to look out the window."

"Well, if it's that important, then you should look out the window."

Andrew soon walking to the window to see what the fuss was about.

"Adult Mumble, look at this." Andrew said before turning the laptop for Adult Mumble to see.

"Well, looks like you've got a problem"

"Duh, at least the shields are up-"

"About that, look at the board to the left."

"Oh, I take that back, what now?"

"Go after Jack at least."

"True- hang on" Andrew said after noticing a Host that was near him.

"Excuse me, but have any of the staff checked the external shielding." Andrew asked, to which the Host said:

"Information: you are all, going to die."

* * *

**So, what will happen to the Titanic 2100, and the Titanic 2? I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – A Sinking Feeling**


	23. A Sinking Feeling

**Another chapter that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Sinking Feeling**

While the shields were still energising, Andrew got to the nearest steward.

"Hey, do you know where the chief steward went."

"He went over there sir." The steward said, in which Andrew ran to where the steward pointed.

As the stewards were taking Jack to the bridge, Andrew came from behind and shouted "Chief steward I'm telling you the SHIELDS ARE DOWN!"

"Listen to him. LISTEN TO HIM!" Jack said to the steward after hearing Andrew's comment just as Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris, Marvin and Faye came around behind following Andrew.

"What's happening?" Mumble asked.

Meanwhile on the bridge the shields were still being formed, with only 5% before it could withstand an asteroid, when all of a sudden an asteroid hit the middle of the fabled ship, forcing everyone to fall to the left, just as things were calming down, another asteroid hit the stern, just above the engines, before the final one hit the bow, all three causing havoc around the liner.

When things calmed down, Jack and the rest got up from their discomforting moment, only for Jack to say "Shh, it's stopping." Before going to the control panel.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Jack asked, eventually getting a reply from the bridge.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Who are you?" Jack asked, before getting another reply.

"Mid shipman Frame" The shipman replied, just getting up from the wrecked bridge.

"Is everything alright up there?" Jack asked, the shipman then went to the engine status screen to find the worst.

"No sir. The captain, he's dead, and the engines are cycling down from the impact."

"I'm guessing those are nuclear storm reactor engines, and the ship is slowly falling back to Earth... Oh no." Jack replied, only just realising the situation.

"The planet..."

"Oh yes... if we hit the planet the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth."

"Mid shipman I need you to fire the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

"That's never going to work."

"Trust me it'll keep the engines 'till I can get to the bridge."

"We're gonna die?" Faye questioned, with everyone else fearing the worst afterwards, Jack then did his best to calm them down.

"Just, shh shh shh first things first, 1: we're going to climb through this ship, B: no... 2: We're going to reach the bridge, 3 or C: We're going to save the Titanic."

"Who put you in charge? And who the hell are you anyway?" one of the stewards said as they got back onto their feet.

"I'm Jack, I come from Emperor Land in the continent of Antarctica, I'm 29 years old and I'm the man that's going to save your lives and the 4 billion* people down below" Jack stated, leaving everyone shocked. "You gotta problem with that?"

"No."

"In that case, allons-y!" Jack shouted as they followed Jack.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2 (Finally)

Adult Mumble and the group were in their room, Bo, Erik, Alex and Atticus were playing Wii Dance, Gloria and Mumble were singing the song that the others were dancing to.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
_

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
_

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me  
_

_When marimbas start to play  
Hold me close, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me"_

"One more." Erik asked, to which the others agreed.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
I get a good feeling, yeah  
_

_Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me  
I'll be the president one day  
January first, oh, you like that gossip  
Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com  
Now I gotta work with your tongue  
How many rolling stones you want  
Yeah I got a brand new spirit,  
Speak it and it's done  
Woke up on the side of the bed like I won  
Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
G5 dealer, US to Taiwan  
Now who can say that, I wanna play back  
Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack  
A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP_

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_The mountain top, walk on water_  
_I got power, feel so royal_  
_One second, I'ma strike oil_  
_Diamond, platinum, no more for you_  
_Got adrenaline, never giving in_  
_Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in_  
_Witness I got the heart of 20 men_  
_No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den_  
_That flow, that spark, that crown_  
_You looking at the king of the jungle now_  
_Stronger than ever can't hold me down_  
_A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound_  
_Straight game face, it's game day_  
_See me running through the crowd full of melee_  
_No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,_  
_Take a genius to understand me_

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_I know you got the good feelin'_  
_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_Gotta love the life that we livin'_  
_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_I know you got the good feelin'_  
_Let's get it, let's get it_  
_Gotta love the life that we livin'_

_Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah_  
_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no_  
_I get a good feeling, yeah_

_Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yea-"_

"Stop everyone." Erik asked, to which everyone did.

"We've got a problem." Erik said as he showed them the situation, a part of one of the glaciers in Greenland had collapsed, releasing a huge tsunami.

"So we might hit by a wave or-"

"Shh." Adult Mumble said as the ship suddenly rumbled before stopping.

"The ship, it's stopped."

"Captain, is there anything wrong up there?" Erik asked the captain, to which he soon got a reply

"Yes, the engines have shut down, we tried going at 50 knots but the engines couldn't hold it."

"How long before they start up?"

"About three minutes, why?"

"Check the news feed from Greenland, there's a tsunami coming straight for us and the engines have died."

"We'll try to start them, don't worry, but just in case-" The captain hung up the transmission, before the alarms went off.

"Attention, all personal must attend a life vest, this is not a drill. I repeat, all personal must attend a life vest, this is not a drill." Before everyone except the group started to panic.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	24. Waves and Host

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Titanic Forces. I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Waves And Host**

After the emergency alarm, everyone went into panic mode, some even tripped over themselves. The only ones who weren't in any panic at all, was Erik, Gloria, Bo, Alex, Atticus, Seymour and Adult Mumble. The small group were in the middle of chaos.

"Right, we'll need to get into a lifeboat before the ship sinks." Adult Mumble said, just as the ship started to lean.

It leaned so much that they started to fall to one side, prompting Erik to say "Yeah, we should be leaving right about now." before the ship jerked to the other side by the floating iceberg ramming into the ship.

"Erik, we have bad news for you lot." The captain said over Erik's new device. Erik just sighed in annoyance.

"Well, I can see that an icebe-"

"We're not talking about that, it's about the glacier over at Greenland, it's completely collapsed. The next wave will most likely capsize the ship and possibly flood the lifeboats." The captain interrupted.

"Well, hows the Titanic 2 holding sir?" Erik asked, only for the captain to reply.

"Well, the bow is already underwater, you need to stay on board until the next wave passes by, before going on a lifeboat."

"Right, so we get to stay on this bad-luck-liner for a little longer while the other ships are destroyed. We don't catch a break, do we?" Erik asked. To which the others shook their heads.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100, Jack and the others were finding their way to the bridge, when Andrew called the others to a staircase, leading straight up to the bridge.

"Oh yes, well done Andrew." Jack shouted as they went up the stairs, only to find some wreckage blocking the way, Andrew and Jack took some of the wreckage for a clear passage, only to find a Host and a communications board behind.

"Andrew, do you think you could fix that?"

"Why certainly, I had a degree in robotics, it shouldn't be too hard." Andrew replied as Jack went to the board to contact the midshipman.

"Hello, are you still there?"

"Yeah, still here. Is everything going good with you lot?"

"We just found a Host."

"Great, get it working and it should clear a path to the bridge- Hold on, I got a call form kitchen 5-" The mid shipman said before hanging up.

"Mumble, Glenda, there's a blockage further up, see if you could crawl through the gap and get some of the blockage out."Jack asked, to which they nodded and went up.

"Hello? Who is this?" The midshipman asked.

"This is one of the chefs form kitchen 5, there's six of us still alive, are there any more survivors?"

"Hang on, let me reverse the radar." Frame said as he did so, before continuing.

"A total of 56 passengers still alive, do you think you can get to the bridge?"

"We can't, the door is sealed shut- Wait, it's opening." The man said, as the door started to open from the outside.

"Someone's opening it from the outside. Oh Host, We have Host sir."

"That's great, tell them to clear a path to the bridge." Frame ordered, no response.

"Hello? Kitchen 5?" All of a sudden ricocheting and screaming could be heard on the other side of the call, barely hearing someone say "It's the Hos-" as one by one the people from Kitchen 5 on the radar disappeared.

"Jack, I got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one."

"What is it? Are they loosing air?"

"No. One of them said it's the Host, it's something to do with the Host-"

"It's working!" Andrew called out as the damaged host came back to life, before strangling Andrew repeating the words "Kill", Jack came over to stop it using his device, but it didn't work.

"It's on deadlock, double deadlock." Jack then went to get it's arms off Andrew manually.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2, Adult Mumble and the others were now outside on the top, there were lifeboats for everyone, they even put some on the observation decks, which were inside the first two funnels, unfortunately the elevators for the funnels weren't working, Erik had even come up with a song just in case any of them didn't survive.

"_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
_

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on"_

But it wasn't the time to sing that, so he kept it, hoping not to use it. They then reached the ladders to the funnel observation deck.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed, I'll see you all next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – EMP**


	25. EMP

**Hello, welcome to another chapter of HF5, I'll let you read the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: EMP**

On the Titanic 2, Adult Mumble and the others finally made it to the observation deck, only to find-

"Oh no, all the lifeboats are taken." Gloria said, there were none, and to make things worse, they were stuck there, but there was still hope, a lifeboat was just outside in the water near to them.

"Erik, can you get me some rope, a sheet of metal and a grappling hook?"

"Sure, let me see..." Erik looked around to see if there was anything.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100, Jack finally managed to get the Host's arms off of Andrew, they went up the stairs to find a slightly wider gap, Faye went through first, before Marvin, then Andrew, but the Host was right behind Jack.

"Information override: You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!" Jack shouted, to which the Host said:

"Information: Deck 31." before going back to repeating the words "Kill". By then Jack had enough time to get through the gap. And just in the nick of time too, as the Host was going through the gap, a steel girder went straight through the Host's head. Jack quickly went to another communications board.

"Mid shipman Frame, check to see if your safe too." To which Frame turned to see a group of Host coming to ward him. Quickly, he sealed the door just as they were mere centimetres form getting in.

"Okay, I sealed the door."

"But why would they be programmed to kill?"

"That's not the only problem Jack, I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means, no one can get into the bridge. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic you can't get to the bridge-"

"Yeah alright, fine one problem at a time, what is on Deck 31?" Jack asked, after a few seconds, the radar showed up on the board, followed by Frame.

"Um, that's just the Host storage room, there's nothing in there." Frame said, concerned about the situation, Jack zoomed in on the deck and noticed a black part of the blue radar.

"What about that black panel next to it? There's nothing, no power, no heat, no light. Nothing."

"I've never seen it before..."

"It's so shielded the scanners can't get through it."

"I'll try intensifying the scanners, see if there's anything in there."

"Let me know if you see anything, and keep the engines running." Jack advised as he went back to the group, just as the laptop turned on revealing Adult Mumble.

"So, how's that special trip of yours going?"

"Oh not too bad, we're just trying to get to the bridge and stop the Titanic from falling and destroying all life on Earth." Mumble said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're on one of the funnels waiting for Erik to come back and trying to survive a wave that should be coming shortly." Adult Mumble said, both of their trips had indeed been more adventurous than they originally planned.

"You should really make-" Adult Mumble started, but then the Adult Mumble started staticing out, until there was only static.

Jack then noticed the power core of the now broken Host, after tampering with it for a couple of seconds he figured he got it sorted.

"Right, we got our weapon, now lets get going." They went through many rooms, the new device was an EMP, it could disable the Host with in 10 meters, but it does need to charge for one minute.

They soon made their way to one of the biggest rooms in the ship, with the nuclear storm drives at the very bottom, the room was more like a chimney, meaning that they were below the first funnel. And across the chimney was a weak bridge. Marvin started to walk across, when the ship shook and a part of the bridge gave way, unfortunately, Marvin was on that part that gave away.

"No!" Faye shouted as she watched her husband go down into the engines.

"Kill." The host were now getting closer, Jack immediately closed the door just as they were around the corner. Mumble was the first to cross the bridge, and he made it to the other side, when all of a sudden the Host started banging on the door, creating massive dents that would break the door any moment. Jack called the others to start walking along the bridge. Jack being second to last as Faye insisted on walking on the bridge last.

The door was now battered and looked as if it could be opened with the touch of a leaf, just as Mumble and the gang were halfway across the bridge, the banging suddenly stopped, leaving the flames and the panting as the only noise.

"They've stopped." Andrew called out, for Mumble to respond.

"Go away?" He suggested, Jack was still unconvinced.

"But why would they give up? Where have they gone? Where are the Host?"

Suddenly the Laptop turned back on, revealing Adult Mumble.

"I'm afraid to inform you lot in this situation, but it's of tradition that angels, have wings!" Adult Mumble said, before staticing out again. Everyone looked up to see a group of 5 Hosts. "Information: Kill." One of them said as they slowly raised their halos off their heads.

"ARM YOURSELF!" Jack shouted as they each got some form of rod to deflect the halos.

And just in time, Andrew got his just as one was about to hit him, before he deflected it. Soon the place became a boomerang gallery, as each halo kept coming back. It was getting much harder for them to deflect

them. Eventually Jack found his EMP and pressed the button, releasing an enormous blue light, causing all of the Host to shut down and fall.

All but one fell into the Nuclear storm drive. One landed on the bridge between Jack and Faye. And it was already starting to reboot.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you've enjoyed, and I'll see you all next chapter.**

**Next Chapter – Stowaway**


	26. Stowaway

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of TF, due to me not being able to post any chapters on Sunday, I've decided to post today. So I hope you enjoy and I'll leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Stowaway**

As the Host was waking up, everyone had no idea on what to do, well, except for Jack.

"Override protocol number 45!" He said, but the Host was still getting up.

"Um, 3!" Still, it kept going.

"5" It stood up, now reaching toward the halo.

"4" It grabbed the halo.

"7" Then it took it off it's head.

"8" Swinging his arm once.

"9" Twice.

"2" Three times.

"6" It went for the final swing.

"One!" Jack shouted, just as the Host was about to throw the halo.

"Right, you've been ordered to kill the survivors but why?" Jack asked.

"Information: No witnesses." The Host answered, confusing Jack.

"But the ship's gonna fall and kill everyone, so that contravenes your orders right?"

"Information: Incorrect." Confusing Jack more.

"But, why do you wanna destroy the Earth?"

"Information: It is part of the plan."

"What plan?" Jack asked with deep concern.

"Information: protocol grants you only three questions, these three questions have been used."

"Oh, well you could have warned me."

"Information: Well, you will die." The Host said, before swinging it's arm once more, but before it could throw the halo, it got wrapped around by some rope, with the person who did it being Faye.

"You're coming with me." She said angrily, before jumping off the edge along with the Host.

"No!" Jack shouted, but he couldn't do anything to help.

"No more." He mumbled angrily, before he and the others went into the cooling room to the side.

"All right, get to reception 1. Andrew, you're good with the communications, try to get an S.O.S signal out. Andrew, you need to charge this device, once it's powered up it'll take out Host within 10 meters but then it needs 60 seconds to recharge, got it?" Jack said as he gave Andrew the EMP device.

"Mumble, take this device, I'll pre-set it so press the middle button and it will open the doors- DO NOT LOOSE IT! Now go and open the next door." Jack said as he gave Mumble the hacking device. Before starting to run back to the previous room. But before he could Andrew stopped him.

"Now where do you think your going Jack?"

"There's something down in Deck 31 and I need to find out what it is."

"What if you meet a Host?"

"Well, then I'll just, have some fun. Now keep charging that EMP, I need to speak to Frame first." Jack said, before going to the nearest board.

"Mid shipman Frame are you still there?"

"The engines sir, it's on its final phase, there's nothing what I can do. We've only got 8 minutes left."

"Don't worry I'll get there."

"But the bridge is sealed off."

"Yeah yeah, working on it, I'll get there Mr Frame somehow." Jack said, before running off to where deck 31 was. As he got very close, he encountered two Host in front. He turned around to see two more behind. With no way of getting out he decided to use the protocol.

"WAIT wait wait, security protocol 1. Okay, that gives me three questions, three questions to save my life am I right?"

"Information: Correct." The Host in front said, with Jack only just realising his mistake.

"No, that wasn't one of them, I didn't mean to, that's not fair. Can I start again?"

"Information: No."

"NO, no no no no no no no that wasn't one either, blimey. One question left, one question." Jack said, before realising that he never came on board with a ticket because he gave his to Adult Mumble (See Chapter 1 for more details.).

"So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors- BUT survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not me. I'm not a passenger nor am I a member of staff, go on, scan me, you must have bio-records there's no such person on board. I don't exist, therefore, you can't kill me, therefore, I'm a stowaway. And stowaways should be arrested and be taken to the nearest authority. And I reckon, the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final Question: Am I right?"

"Information: Correct."

"Brilliant, take me to your leader." Jack said as the Host came and grabbed him by the arms. Jack then added "I've always wanted to say that.".

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2, Erik had finally got the objects that Adult Mumble asked for. He then got the pieces and made-

"A harpoon, you could of just told me to get you one." Erik objected.

"I thought there were no Harpoons."

"There were some in the back of this room, we could have saved lots of time."

"Yeah, and now is no the time to be arguing." Adult Mumble said, as he aimed the harpoon at the near lifeboat, before firing. Luckily it hit and went through the surface. Slowly the lifeboat came back and when it opened it revealed a group of people who were confused.

"Why the hell are we back?" One of them asked.

"Well, there's another wave that would capsize the ship and destroy all the lifeboats, so that's why."

"Oh, okay." As soon as they said that, the second and final wave came crashing through the ship, capsizing it and breaking off the first funnel along with the lifeboat. When the lifeboat came back up, the door opened to reveal Adult Mumble and the others, before Erik closed it. On the other side, Gloria and Alex looked out of the window to see the Titanic 2 sinking. And an iceberg coming toward them.

* * *

**Well, what do you think will happen next? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you on the next one.**

**Next Chapter – The Great Retirement**


	27. The Great Retirement

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of TF. I hope you guys can stay _ahead_ of business, you'll get the joke later. I hope you enjoy and I'll leave you with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Great Retirement**

(2018)

As the iceberg was heading toward the lifeboat, Adult Mumble soon noticed it as well and quickly went to the other side.

"Whoa, what's up with you lately?" Atticus asked, only for Erik to nudge him.

"Oh nothing, it's just an iceberg coming straight toward us." With that, everyone, including the people, went onto the side that Adult Mumble was on. No sooner did they, the iceberg it, piercing the surface. The problem was that lifeboat could only be separated form the outside.

"We're going to have to go out of the lifeboat and separate the two." Erik said, with no other choice, they opened the door and climbed up the ladder (lifeboats have ladders, right?) to get onto the roof and separate the two, with the result being, well, you'll see.

"Well, look on the bright side, we separated the lifeboat." Atticus said, receiving glances form everyone else.

"Yeah, and now we're stuck on this iceberg." Erik shouted, they separated the lifeboat, but as a cost they had to stay on the iceberg.

"Guys, you're forgetting we're penguins, we LIVE on the ice for Guin's sake." Alex shouted, with everyone else sighing.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100 (Which is in 2107 if you haven't figured it out yet) Andrew, Mumble, Glenda, Earl and Caris were running through countless rooms, until finally they found the reception, filled with 5 Hosts. Andrew pressed the button and within seconds they were disabled.

"Earl, Caris, keep the room secure. Mumble, Glenda, keep an eye on the Host." Andrew ordered as he gave Mumble the EMP, with Mumble giving Andrew the hacking device. Andrew went over to the communications board to send an S.O.S signal, only to find out that it was broken. He looked behind to find 12 teleport bracelets. Quickly he went over to the nearest radio link to the bridge.

"Hello who's there?" Frame asked.

"Andrew Dianev, I was with Jack. Tell me, can you divert power to the teleport system?"

"No way, I'm using it 'cause the engines need to be powered up."

"It's just, one trip, I need to get to Deck 31."

"And I'm telling you, no."

"Mr Frame, this is for Jack, he's gone down there, on his own. And, and we can't just leave him there, he's done everything he can to save us. And it's time that we do something to help him."

"(Sigh) Giving you power." Andrew quickly went to the teleport bracelets and got one.

"Mumble, I'm going down there."

"Good luck Andrew." Mumble said, and soon enough Andrew teleported.

Meanwhile on Deck 31, Jack and the Host had made it down to the required Deck they wanted.

"Now, that's what you call a fix her uppa. Come on then, Host with the most. This ultimate authority of yours, who is it?" Jack said as the Host behind him pressed a button, releasing a door. But this was not your average wooden or steel door. I'll let Jack explain.

"Oh, that's clever. That's an omni state impact chamber. Indestructible, you can survive anything in there, you can see through a supernova. Or a shipwreck." Jack said as the 'ultimate authority' slowly came out, but with the fog blocking the way, he could only see the bottom. But he could probably figure it out.

"Only one person could have the power and the money to hide themselves on board like this. And I should know, 'cause..."

"My name is Max" Max Capricorn said, but he was nothing like the adverts showed, the only part of him that could be described as 'human' would be his head, the rest was a massive steel box about a meter high and two meters wide, with four wheels at the bottom. All of a sudden his golden tooth sparkled like in the adverts, confusing Jack.

"It really does that?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Jack, hello." Jack greeted, creating an atmosphere of awkwardness.

"Information: Stowaway." One other the Host said, breaking the silence

"Kill him." Max ordered, with the Host slowly coming, Jack responded quickly.

"Oh, wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait you can't, not now, come on Max. You'll give me so much material, like how to get ahead in business. Get it, head, 'cause you..."

"Oh ho ho, the office joker, I like a funny man. No one's been funny to me for years."

"I can't think why."

"50 years of running the company have taken their toll."

"Yeah but, nice wheels."

"Yeah, a life support system, in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years, running the company by holograms. Host, situation?"

"Information: Titanic 2100 is still in orbit." The Host said, confusing Max.

"Let me see. We should have crashed by now, what's gone wrong?" Max ordered as he drove to the railings, to see that the engines still running.

"The engines are still running they should have stopped." Max shouted in rage.

"When they do the Earth gets roasted, I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?"

"This interview, is terminated!"

"No, no no no hold on hold on hold on wait wait wait, I can work it out. It's like a task, I'm your apprentice, just watch me..."

"...So, the business is failing, and you wreck the ship, so that makes thing worse- oh YES- no... yes, your business isn't failing it's failed, past tense."

"My own board voted me out, stabbed me in the back."

"If you had a back, so you scuttle the ship and kill any survivors just in case anyone rumbled you and the board fine their shares halved in value. Oh but that's not enough. No, because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth it destroys an entire planet, outrage back home, scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder." Max finished.

"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber."

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Mars, where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of metal."

"So that's the plan. A retirement plan. Two thousand people on this ship, four billion* underneath us, all of them slaughtered, and why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser." Jack said sternly. Enraged by his comment, Max slowly made his way to Jack until they were mere inches.

"I never lose."

"You can't even sink the Titanic!"

"Oh, but I can, Jack. I can cancel the engines from here." Max said, before the engines started shutting down.

"You can't do thi-"

"Host, hold him." The Host quickly held Jack in place.

"Not so clever now, Jack. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the_Antarctic_ inferno commence. Oh. Oh, Host." Max said, before adding "KILL HIM!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Gotcha, sorry, but you're going to have to wait a week to see the next chapter, unless you see this in a week or more from now then you could just hit the next tab. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next chapter.**

***4 billion because most of the people left to Mars, stations around the gas giants, or have gone to Titan.**

**Next Chapter – The Ghost of The Titanic 2100**


	28. The Ghost of the Titanic 2100

**Okay, lets end this cliffhanger and get down with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Ghost of The Titanic 2100**

The Host soon started to raise it's halo.

"Mr Capricorn." Andrew shouted, the Host, Jack, and Max looked toward Andrew, who was in a forklift.

"Remember me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I resign." Andrew said, before ramming his forklift at full speed into Max, the latter being at full speed as well so they were at a stale mate. Then the Host used it's halo to cut Andrew's brake line.

"It's cut the brake line Andrew." Jack said with concern, Andrew looked at Jack with sorrow covering his face. Just as Jack realised what he was going to do, Andrew lifted Max off the ground. With the forklift moving, it broke the guard rail on the edge, sending both Andrew and Max falling toward the engine.

Only then did Jack get off the Host's grip and went to the edge, finding nothing but the reactor engine. As Jack got up to his feet, he was in confusion. That is until he saw an item with a note on it. Picking it up, it read:

"Dear Jack

If your reading this, then I'm most likely missing or dead. I've given you a special 'souvenir' that I found a long time ago, I have no idea where it leads to but I do know that it WILL be important for you guys in the future. I hope you have a great adventure with it.

-Andrew

P.S: With Max no longer in control of the Host, their yours to command."

Jack took the item off the letter and folded the letter. Looking at the item, it didn't seem to have much significance, but if Andrew said it's important, it's important. He then took into account the last part of the note and clicked his fingers.

The Host soon grabbed hold of him, but this time instead of killing him, they lifted off the ground and flew as fast as they could. Eventually they hit the bridge floor, breaking through it and also the deadlock was broken.

"Ah, Midshipman Frame. At last."

"Er, but, but the Host."

"Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority, and that's me."

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's going to fall." Frame said, looking at the radar.

"What's your first name?" Jack asked, with Frame being confused.

"Alonso." Alonso answered, Jack quickly turned to him in shock.

"You're kidding me."

"What?"

"That's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y, Alonso." Jack said, before pushing the main wheel forward, making the Titanic 2100 nose dive toward Earth. As they were going through the atmosphere, the front started to glow, but Jack just kept pushing the wheel.

Meanwhile in 2018...

"Okay, this is not fun." Erik said, the big iceberg was now only a few meters across. Suddenly, they bumped onto the cost.

"Finally, lets go back to new Emperor Land and see how Jack and the others are doing." Erik suggested, before he and the others quickly walked back to the new Emperor Land.

Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100...

"Engines, active." The computer board announced, prompting Jack to suddenly start pulling the main wheel. The ship started to pull up as the ground became visible. They were mere meters from the ground when it finally started going up instead of down. They had done it.

"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me." Jack said as he got the ship on auto pilot and let go of the wheel.

"We made it." Alonso said with pure joy.

"Not all of us... Teleport! He was wearing a teleport bracelet." Jack said upon realising what Andrew was wearing. He quickly ran to the reception, in which Mr Capper also came into the room.

"Mumble, the Hacking device!" Jack said, with Mumble throwing the hacking device to Jack. The latter then went to the teleport board that contained 11 teleport bracelets.

"Mister Capper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. They should have."

"He fell, Mister Capper. He fell. What's the emergency code?" Jack shortly explained.

"Er, let me see."

"What the hell are you doing?" Alonso asked, apart from Jack and Mr Capper, everyone in the room was confused.

"We can bring her back." Jack shortly explained again, Mr Capper went to the others to explain.

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis, so of we can just trigger the shift-"

"There!" Jack said, in the middle of the room, Andrew was slowly fading back to normal.

"I'm falling." Andrew said as he slowly came back.

"Only halfway there. Come on."

"I keep falling."

"Feed back the molecule grid. Boost it with the restoration matrix. No, no, no, no, no! Need more phase containment." Jack said as the board sparked, the teleport board was starting to shut down.

"Jack-" Mumble started.

"No! If I can just link up the surface suspension."

"Jack, he's gone." Mumble said in sadness.

"I just need to override the safety. I can do this. I can do it."

"Jack, let him go."

"Stop me falling." Andrew said once more.

"There's not enough left. The system was too badly damaged. He's just atoms, Jack. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. He's stardust." Mumble confronted, Jack sighed angrily at his failed attempt.

"I guess your right." Jack said, before pointing the hacking device at the electronically controlled window, causing it to open.

"You're not falling, Andrew. You're flying." Jack said, the ghost of Andrew soon turned into nothing more than just specks of blue light, which floated away and out the window.

A few hours later...

"The engines have stabilised. We're holding steady till we get help, and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records on Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

"Yeah, it sure would." Jack said, before he took most of the teleport bracelets.

"Here, Mumble, Glenda, Earl, Caris." Jack said, throwing each bracelet to the others. Before he and the others teleported back to new Emperor Land.

* * *

**Well, I hope you lot have enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: From Bad to Worse**


	29. From Bad to Worse

**Hello everyone, here's the final chapter of TF. I'm not going to say anything about this chapter. So lets get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: From Bad to Worse**

After a few minutes of waiting, Adult Mumble and the others finally made it to the new Emperor Land to make contact with Jack and the others.

"Finally, that took forever." Erik moaned.

"So, how was your tri- wait, where's Andrew." Adult Mumble asked.

"He, dies saving me." Jack said quietly.

"Oh, that's sad to hear. Maybe we should never go on a ship that has the name Titanic." Erik suggested, everyone quickly agreed.

"One more thing. Can we sync this? We're in 2107, you in 2018, it's starting to get confusing." Mumble said.

"Sure, you do realise you'll have a whole year without us." Erik and Adult Mumble said at the same time.

"Yeah, I think we can handle a year." Jack said. Erik sighed at the reply.

"Okay, see you in 6 minutes and 5 seconds." Erik said, before shutting off the connection. After 6 minutes and 5 seconds (365 seconds), Erik switched the connection back on. However, their result was far from better.

"We couldn't handle a year." Jack said, having more of a saddened tone to his voice.

"Where's Mumble and Glenda?" Gloria asked.

"(Sigh) There at their home, things here have been more dramatic ever since the connection was shut off."

"But why?" Atticus and Alex said at the same time.

"Because, well, lets just say that... Mumble and Glenda's egg is missing!" Jack said, sighing soon afterwards.

"Bu-But how?" Adult Mumble asked.

"I don't know, it's been quite some time since it happened. But we need to be on the look out." Jack said, after a long pause, Mumble and Glenda showed up on camera.

"Hi there guys, I guess you know now."

"Yeah, Jack told us everything." Erik admitted.

"Well, what should we do?" Jack asked, as soon as he said that, Earl and Bo came to the group.

"Hey guys, we got another letter" Earl and Bo said at the same time.

(2108)

"Seriously, what now? Another trip to a doomed ship?" Mumble asked.

"I don't think so. Here what ours says:" Bo said, before she read the letter out loud.

"Dear Erik and his friends/family

Congratulations on surviving the trip, I'm really impressed that you made it. If you and your friends want to help the other group you first need to have your group find a way to meet up with two groups, you only know one of them. See you there.

-?"

"Weird, well let's hear yours." Adult Mumble suggested to Earl, who kindly obliged.

"Dear Mumble and his friends/family

Congratulations for surviving that voyage, I'm proud to see how well you did that, but at the cost of one you've lost someone who was a big involvement to your group. If Mumble and Glenda want their egg back, and if you all want Andrew back, you first need to have your group find a way to meet up with two groups, you only know one of them. The next letter for you three groups will be there.

-From Anonymous"

"Okay, so what should we do now?" Adult Mumble said in annoyance.

"Easy, we find away to meet up with each other, and also find the third group. Besides Adult Mumble, it shouldn't take us too long." Jack said.

While they were all planning about how to meet up with each other, on top of one of the cliffs of new Emperor Land, a masked man with Antarctic camouflage was listening to what Jack and the others were saying.

"Adult Mumble? I thought I killed him back in 2015! This is going to change things, but not too much. I just need to alter the third group drastically, starting with raising this egg." The man said, before looking at the egg.

"Huh, looks like this one's female. Perfect! Now I can easily alter the third group. I just need a name now. Oh I know, I'll name it..."

"Christina."

* * *

**ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! Sorry, got carried away. But any way, I hope you've enjoyed this story-**

**? - And We'll see you, next time.**

**Ugh, don't give them spoilers. Any way, bye!**


	30. Credits 2

**Hello there everyone. Now, I know some of you will be very disappointed that this is the credits (especially MarioFan65 and guest), and it may seem like I'm the bad guy by doing this-**

**? - You sure do, com pared to me-**

**Will you stop showing up, I don't want this to have any spoilers on, you know, the _thing_.**

**? - Oh, that. Well could I at least tell them my name, it's-**

**ROLL CREDITS!**

* * *

**(Happy Feet 4)**

**The Emperors**

Mumble Happy Feet: Justin Long

Adult Mumble Happy Feet (Singing): Michael Buble

Adult Mumble Happy Feet: Elijah Wood

Erik Happy Feet: Matthew Paul Miller (Matisyahu)

Glenda: Adele

Gloria: Amy Lee (Evanescence)

Sophia Andrea: Laura Shigihara

Earl Happy Feet: John Ratzenberger

Caris Andrea: Kathy Najimy

Bo: Sia

Atticus: Skyler Stone

Alex: Jason Earles

**The Humans**

Andrew: Karl Urban

Jack: Kevin Weisman

Midshipman Frame: Russel Tovey

Mr Capper: Clive Swift

**The Robots**

Host: Paul Kasey

Max Capricorn: George Costican

**Songs**

Sway With me: Michael Buble

Good feeling: Flo rida

My Heart Will go on: Celine Dion

* * *

"The story, All names, Characters and

incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious.

No identification with actual persons, places, buildings

and products is intended or should be inferred."- Warner Bros. 2006/2011/2016

* * *

**? - Hey guys, guess what? The next story will be uploaded on-**

**STOP! I'm going to get you. I mean, end chapter.**


	31. The Stolen Egg (Inside c29)

**The Stolen Egg (Inside chapter 29)**

It was a month until Erik would connect back to this time, with Jack, Mumble, Glenda, Earl and Caris. Mumble was resting the egg on his feet as the everlasting night of Antarctica started to end. Outside of New Emperor Land, a masked figure, wearing Antarctic camouflage looked toward where Mumble was.

"Now, how can I do this? Oh! Right, forgot about my shape-shifting powers. This should be easy." The man said, before transforming into Mumble. As he walked toward the mass of penguins huddled together against the quick wind. Most of them were sleeping as the night was so long, even the real Mumble.

"Perfect." The fake Mumble said, holding a fake egg that weighed the same. Carefully, he switched the real egg with the fake egg, after about 30 seconds, it as done. The real Mumble was resting the fake, with the fake Mumble holding the real egg. The fake Mumble transformed into the same man, before running off into the wind. That was, until he stopped just before he got into Jack's view.

"Oh fu- switch!" The man said, before quickly transforming into Mumble. And just in time.

"Oh hello Mumble." Jack said, since it was dark, Jack couldn't see well, even if he did, it would be hard telling the difference.

"Hello Jack, I'm just going for one of those walks, you know..." The fake Mumble said convincingly.

"Yeah yeah, just be back in an hour." Jack advised.

"Sure thing." The make Mumble said, before Jack left. The fake Mumble transformed into the man again.

"That was close, better go now." The man said, before legging it with the egg. An hour later, Jack came back to see if Mumble as there. Seeing Mumble within the mass of other penguins, Jack smiled and walked away, oblivious to what really happened.

2 weeks later...

The egg that Mumble had on his feet weren't cracking, even when Glenda came it hadn't had the slightest of holes, so, naturally they went to Jack.

"Hey Jack, we've got a problem." Mumble said.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked.

"It's just that, my egg hasn't hatched yet, and we're really worried." Mumble explained.

"Mind if I have a look?" Jack asked.

"No. But we'll kill you if you break it. No pressure." Mumble said. Jack carefully analysed it, and-

"Oh no." Jack said worryingly.

"What is it? Is it dead? Please be not dead!" Mumble said, nearly shouting.

"No, none of that. The egg is fake." Jack said, this sentence creating the quietest moment ever.

"What do you mean 'it's fake'?"

"It means that the egg is not real, there's nothing inside it. It weighs the same but it's hollow. Look." Jack said, showing the monitor that had the results on it.

"Oh my 'Guin, Glenda!" Mumble shouted.

"Yes?"

"Come take a look." Mumble said. Outside New Emperor Land, the man leaned behind one on the cliffs of ice. When all of a sudden, a loud scream could be heard from inside New Emperor Land.

"I take it that they've found out, now. Lets wait a while around here." The man said, holding the egg. A fe weeks after, Erik finally connected back.

"We couldn't handle a year." Jack said into the monitor, having more of a saddened tone to his voice.

"Where's Mumble and Glenda?" Gloria asked.

"(Sigh) There at their home, things here have been more dramatic ever since the connection was shut off."

"But why?" Atticus and Alex said at the same time.

"Because, well, lets just say that... Mumble and Glenda's egg is missing!" Jack said, sighing soon afterwards.

"Bu-But how?" Adult Mumble asked.

"I don't know, it's been quite some time since it happened. But we need to be on the look out." Jack said, after a long pause, Mumble and Glenda showed up on camera.

"Hi there guys, I guess you know now."

"Yeah, Jack told us everything." Erik admitted.

"Well, what should we do?" Jack asked, as soon as he said that, Earl and Bo came to the group.

"Hey guys, we got another letter" Earl and Bo said at the same time.

(2108)

"Seriously, what now? Another trip to a doomed ship?" Mumble asked.

"I don't think so. Here what ours says:" Bo said, before she read the letter out loud.

"Dear Erik and his friends/family

Congratulations on surviving the trip, I'm really impressed that you made it. If you and your friends want to help the other group you first need to have your group find a way to meet up with two groups, you only know one of them. See you there.

-?"

"Weird, well let's hear yours." Adult Mumble suggested to Earl, who kindly obliged.

"Dear Mumble and his friends/family

Congratulations for surviving that voyage, I'm proud to see how well you did that, but at the cost of one you've lost someone who was a big involvement to your group. If Mumble and Glenda want their egg back, and if you all want Andrew back, you first need to have your group find a way to meet up with two groups, you only know one of them. The next letter for you three groups will be there.

-From Anonymous"

"Okay, so what should we do now?" Adult Mumble said in annoyance.

"Easy, we find away to meet up with each other, and also find the third group. Besides Adult Mumble, it shouldn't take us too long." Jack said.

While they were all planning about how to meet up with each other, on top of one of the cliffs of new Emperor Land, a masked man with Antarctic camouflage was listening to what Jack and the others were saying.

"Adult Mumble? I thought I killed him back in 2015! This is going to change things, but not too much. I just need to alter the third group drastically, starting with raising this egg." The man said, before looking at the egg.

"Huh, looks like this one's female. Perfect! Now I can easily alter the third group. I just need a name now. Oh I know, I'll name it... Christina."


	32. Happy Feet Carol (Between c20 and c21)

**Well, here it is, the Christmas Special! I hope you enjoy this jolly story.**

* * *

**Story: Happy Feet Carol**

A few months after the whole 'saving planet and bringing back Adult Mumble' thing, Adult Mumble, Gloria, Erik and Bo in 2017, and Mumble, Glenda, Earl and Caris in 2106, were playing a team game of Wii sports baseball. With the future team winning with the score 5/4. When Jack and Andrew came to visit them after finishing their new house.

"So, watch 'ya doin'?" Andrew said with a light tone.

"We're just playing a little game." Atticus said calmly. He and Alex were watching the rest play.

"Do you mind if we watch as well?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Mumble said, hitting a home run. "You can take part if you want."

"Well, I was going to, but we need to plan for Christmas." Jack said calmly.

"Hang on." Mumble said, pressing the home button, just as Erik was about to hit the next ball.

"Hey, I was just about to get our team to tie with yours." Erik moaned.

"Yeah yeah, we get it, But what is Christmas?" Mumble asked with a curious tone.

"Wait, you guys don't know about Christmas?" Jack and Andrew asked, all of the Emperor penguins shook their heads.

"Well, it's about time we get you guys updated about it. Christmas is the time when we put up decorations all over houses, inside and out. We put up a large Christmas tree with lights and ornaments and a star on top. We have music and sing carols. We give Christmas cards to each other, oh and Santa gives gifts to those who have been nice through out the year. Doesn't that sound amazing?" Jack explained.

"Well, it's great, we should really try it, right guys?" Mumble asked, with almost all of the others nodding.

"Great, Earl and Caris, you can do the Christmas decorations, you can have others help you if you want. Jack and Andrew, you can do the Christmas tree with the decorations, me and Glenda will tell everyone around and sing Christmas Carols. Adult Mumble and Gloria, you can do the Christmas tree, Atticus and Alex, you can do the decorations. Erik and Bo, you'll get everyone together to sing the Christmas carols, I think that's all of us, lets do this." Mumble got everyone involved.

Erik was about ten meters from the rest, so he didn't hear much other than the cheering. Erik left the group when Jack explained about Christmas. With not knowing what to do, he just stood there, until his father greeted him.

"Hey there son, what are you doing here?" Adult Mumble asked.

"Nothing, it's just that it sounds too much to be real." Erik tried to explain.

"Aww come on Erik, you're going to miss all of the fun if you don't join in." Jack said, Adult Mumble revealed the small laptop with Jack on the other side.

"Come on son, have some fun, it's not like you to not want fun." Adult Mumble tried to reassure Erik, but to no avail.

"Well, if you really don't want to join, I'll leave you with Mumble." Jack then turned the webcam to Mumble, who came over upon seeing Erik.

"Erik, have some-"

"Fun I know, but I don't want to take part in something that doesn't make logical sense." Erik tries to explain his predicament.

"Oh Erik, you gotta stop thinking things as if they have scientific meaning. Just let it go and have some real fun for once."

"And if I don't?" Erik asked.

"Well then, you've been warned Erik." Mumble said, before leaving, Adult Mumble soon saw him leave and decided to start on the Christmas tree, but stopped to look back at Erik.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Adult Mumble asked.

"I'm sure, if I do change my mind, not that I will, I'll let you know."

"Okay then." Mumble said calmly, sighing in defeat, before leaving Erik to have a little rest.

***BANG!***

Erik shot out of his sleep, finding himself in the same cave. Slowly he walked out to find that no one in the New Emperor Land was there, it was completely empty.

"Is anyone here?" Erik called out, all he heard was his echo coming back.

"I know I'm here." Some said behind Erik, scaring Erik immediately.

"Ah, don't do that Mumb- wait, you aren't Mumble, who are you?" Erik asked, looking at who replied, it was human, but was almost transparent and was glowing white. He was twice as tall as Erik and looked down at him.

"Me, you don't know who I am? I am the Ghost of Christmas Past." The ghost bellowed, Erik could hear a chunk of snow fall down the cliff and hit the ground.

"And that means...?" Erik asked, trying to understand what was happening at that moment.

"A little bird told me that you weren't believing in Christmas, so I decided to come along and help with that." The ghost explained.

"Uh huh, but I don't hate it, I just think that it's too much." Erik tried to explain his predicament.

"And why would it be too much?" The ghost asked

"I don't know, the subject just came along so fast and out of no where we're all getting ready for this 'Christmas'."

"You know, there is something from your past that lowered you belief in something." The Ghost explained, Erik was just curious.

"And that is...?" Erik asked, all of a sudden a blinding yellow light filled the scene, when the light faded, he was back to a few years back.

"One word -" The ghost said, but was interrupted by-

"If you want it, you must will it, if you will it, it will be yours-" Sven yelled, as he and Seymour hit the top of the doomberg, before falling down onto the soft snow.

"Today is a victory, for defeat." Sven said tiredly.

"Well Sven, you did everything penguinly possible." Lovelace reassured, only for Sven to reply-

"I es not a penguin." Sven objected, receiving gasps from Lovelace, a younger Erik, Adult Mumble, and the amigos.

"I es, a puffin." Sven shouted, before the Adélies started complaining to Sven and Lovelace.

"I, just a little puffin bird, run out of poof." Sven finally said, with the younger Erik shaking his head in disbelief. The flashback soon faded, revealing the new Emperor Land still covered by the darkened canvas of the night.

"You see Erik, that one moment lowered you belief in everything by a great deal, so much that it's effected your belief in Christmas." The ghost explained, with Erik just nodding his head.

"Ghost of Christmas past, what will happen next?"

"Oh, you think that it's over? Well, we've only just begun, I better be going now, bye for now Erik." The Ghost said, before fading into the bitter air. Leaving Erik alone.

"Well, if he's left, then why am I still here?" He said to himself.

"Because we still haven't talked about the present." Another ghost said, this one was female and had a softer tone, and was slightly shorter than the last one.

"And you are...?"

"Why, I am the ghost of Christmas present, I'm going to show you the events of the present." The ghost explained.

"Oh great, here we go." Erik said, rolling his eyes, before another light filled the scene, this one being a bright shade of blue, when it faded, well...-

"Where on earth are we!?" Erik shouted, the ghost just sighed.

"Well my boy, we're in the heart of New York." The ghost explained, there were Christmas lights and decorations everywhere, with some people singing carols, others giving presents to each other, while a certain few just greeted and hugged.

"See my boy, Christmas has affected everyone in this city, even those who don't believe like to at least share a part of the Christmas spirit."

"Uh huh, but this is just one city-" Erik said, before another light appeared, when it faded, they were in-

"I know this place, this is London." Erik said with a surprised tone, London had changed as well. The next place was Abu Dubai, then Athens, Beijing, Taipei, and finally Washington, D.C. Before they got back to the new Emperor Land."

"See my boy, every place in the world is celebrating this one event, well, every place except, right here." The ghost explained, before pointing to him.

"Okay, so there maybe some people that are not celebrating, but they have their own festival at this time and that counts too, Erik my boy, there are things that science cannot explain, you not believing in Christmas is one of them, I'd like you to have a think on that Erik." The ghost explained, before fading like the last one did. No sooner did she leave Erik was greeted by-

"Hello there chap, I am-"

"The ghost of Christmas Future, I guess."

"That's right, and it's time to see your fate if you don't believe in Christmas." The ghost bellowed, before a blood-red light filled the scene, when it faded, Erik and the ghost was looking from above, and what they were seeing was-

"I don't get it, where's the new Emperor Land?" Erik asked, slightly becoming worried.

"This is the new Emperor Land, ten years after the present, and only four months after your parents-"

"I don't, need, any more info. But how did this happen?"

"Well, you see, your belief just withered away, so when the avalanche came, you didn't have the courage to stop the avalanche. And here we are, the fate of Emperor Land."

"But, the Mumble in 2106 is alive and in Emperor Land." Erik objected, the ghost just chuckled

"Which means that Emperor land didn't get hit by the avalanche, which means-"

"Okay okay okay, I believe in Christmas, I'll try to make things right, are you happy now."

"Well, lets just say, that our work here is done." The ghost said, before fading into the air. But Erik was still at that one moment, When all of a sudden-

***BANG!***

Erik shot of from his sleep, waking up to the sound of laughter and singing. When he got out of the cave, he saw the entire of the new Emperor Land almost filled with Christmas decorations. And in the middle was a Christmas tree, entirely make out of clear, solid ice, An it was covered in non-heating lights and other decorations.

"Erik, I'm so glad to see you again, are you sure you don't want to join with us?" Adult Mumble asked, who noticed Erik coming out of the cave. He looked at the Christmas tree again and noticed that there was something missing.

"You get to place the golden star on top Erik." Mumble said, speaking through the little laptop. Adult Mumble gave him the golden star, it was the shiniest thing he's seen. Getting a ladder that was only just made, he climbed up to the top and placed the star on the top, the tree was now perfect. It was everything that Jack and Andrew said Christmas was. Speaking of Jack and Andrew...

"Hey there Erik, why the sudden change of heart?" Jack and Andrew both asked curiously, Erik just thought about the recent events and just replied:

"I have my methods. Any way, why not sing some songs everyone."

"I know, lets start with the twelve days of Christmas." Andrew suggested, everyone agreed, only for Jack to say.

"Hmm, that's too classic, I'd like to sing the thirty-nine days of Christmas." Jack suggested.

"Well... Okay, but only the thirty-ninth day." Mumble said in annoyance.

"Okay then, here we go:"

(Everyone except Jack and Andrew) _"On the thirty-ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_39 writers writing,_

_38 Elsa's singing,_

_37 Mumbles mumbling,_

_36 sheets of poems,_

_35 thinkers thinking,_

_34 Something something,_

_33 jump-scares scaring,_

_32 famous actors,_

_31 lasting blizzards,_

_30 Years planning this part,_

_29 nominations,_

_28 Mumbles mumbling,_

_(Erik)We did that one already._

_(Mumble)Shh._

_27 Adélie Lands,_

_26 icy mountains,_

_25 misconceptions,_

_24 bits and pieces,_

_23 secret secrets,_

_22 awesome wonders,_

_21 gracious talents,_

_20 sixteen countries,_

_19 penguins bowing,_

_18 great reviews,_

_17 seventy six,_

_16 wild seasons,_

_15 ghosts a-ghosting,_

_14 Jacks a-bombing (gasp),_

_13 loving treasures,_

_12 special chapters,_

_11 funny moments,_

_10 Mumbles-leaping,_

_9 ladies dancing,_

_8 sinking icebergs,_

_7 massive oceans,_

_6 finest diners,_

_5 pen-guins,_

_4 caring guys,_

_3 great stories,_

_2 human friends_

_And a partridge on an ice tree!"_At the end of the song, they all cheered, filling the place up with noise.

"What next guys?" Andrew asked.

"I know how about this." Gloria asked, before singing

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There is just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about the presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.  
_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day  
_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
_

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
_

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
_

_Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby__  
__All I want for Christmas is you, baby__  
__All I want for Christmas is you, baby__  
__All I want for Christmas is you, baby" _When she finished, Everyone within hearing range cheered.

"Well done, so what now?" Andrew asked.

"I know, how about 'do they know it's Christmas?'?" Jack asked, they all agreed.

"Great, lets begin..."

"(Mumble, Adult Mumble, Erik and Atticus)_It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid_

(Alex)_At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade_

(Jack)_And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy_

(Andrew)_Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time_

(Glenda)_But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones  
At Christmas time it's hard, but while you're having fun_

(Mumble)_There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear_

(Adult Mumble)_Where a kiss of love can kill you_

(Gloria)_And there's death in every tear_

(Alex)_And the Christmas bells that ring there_

_Are the clanging chimes of doom_

(Atticus)_Well tonight were reaching out and touching you_

(Adult Mumble)_Bring love and joy this Christmas to the world we know_

(Gloria)_A song of hope when  
There's no hope tonight_

(Mumble)_Why is comfort to be feared?_

_Why is to touch to be scared?_

(Andrew)_And can they know it's Christmas time at all?_

(Everyone)_Here's to you_

(Jack)_Raise a glass for everyone_

(Everyone)_Here's to them_

(Adult Mumble)_And all the years to come_

(Gloria)_Can they know it's Christmas time at all_

(Everyone)_Feed the world_

_Let them know It's Christmas time_

_Feed the world_

_Let them know It's Christmas time_

_Feed the world_

_Let them know It's Christmas time_

_Feed the world_

_Let them know It's Christmas time_

_Feed the world_

_Let them know It's Christmas time_

_Feed the world_

_Let them know It's Christmas time" _When they finished, there was a deafening silence all around, until everyone applauded and before long cheered, as if they were in a concert or something.

"Well then, lets start the fireworks!" Jack suggested, Mumble and Adult Mumble started the two firework shows. What came next were the most amazing fireworks that they've seen (technically it's the first time they've seen one, so...) with each shape of firework, there were ones that squealed, ones that crackled, you name it it was there, the shows lasted for at least half an hour. When all of a sudden they stopped, releasing an awkward silence around the area, that us, until one on Mumble's side, and one on Adult Mumble's side, went off like rockets, signalling that they were the big ones, everyone waited anxiously as they climbed higher and higher, until their trails ended. Then the largest Firework exploded, releasing a ball at least 1200m across, easily beating the world record of 800m. And the actual sound coming 5 seconds after the explosion, everyone cheered as the firework crackled away.

"That was awesome, this is the best Christmas celebration ever." Erik said, who was ecstatic at the sight.

"Erik, this is our first Christmas celebration." Adult Mumble whispered. But Erik didn't care if it was, he and his friends was happy, and that's all that mattered. He looked up to the sky and saw that the recently faded firework still had one trail left, it didn't fade away and looked like it would stay until it went under the horizon.

"Hey look at that up there..." Mumble said, who had also seen the new spectacle. He then turned the webcam at the sky to find the same trail of light.

"What do you think it is?" Erik asked, by now the others were looking at the same light.

"The real question is, Who do you think it is?" Mumble said before winking, Erik could have made a conclusion that it was just a comet, but he didn't, instead he concluded that it was really Santa flying over the south pole.

"Oh, look at the time, it's nearly midnight, I think we need some sleep after the fun we've had." Jack suggested. The others seemed to agree, and so they did.

Morning soon covered the land as one by one, the penguins, Jack and Andrew, started to wake up. One thing had changed, the Christmas tree on Mumble's side, and the Christmas tree on Adult Mumble's side, was now filled to the brim with Christmas presents. Everyone went after the presents until.

"Wait guys, hold on." Jack shouted, at which all of them stopped and looked at him.

"Now, since Erik actually changed his heart for Christmas, I suggest we let Erik open the first present." Jack asked, before Adult Mumble gave Erik the first present. After about 30 seconds of opening it, he finally saw his present, it was a book named 'A Christmas Carol'. Mumble looked to see the present and smiled at Erik.

"You could learn a lot from that book Erik." Mumble said mischievously, ant the end of the day they had received a lot of presents –**If you want to know what they got, just let me know**-. Everyone was happy as they could possibly be, that is, until Erik looked at the blurb of the book.

"Wait a second..."

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope you've enjoyed this jolly story, and as always, I'll read you soon. Have a Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
